For the Last Time
by whatareyou
Summary: What happens after the attack at Bellefleur's Bar and Grill? A Bill/Sookie centered take on what comes next for them and for the people of Bon Temps.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! If you've made it this far, hopefully it's because this story sounded interesting... It's something that's been begging to be written since the S6 finale aired, and has been inspired by several different songs that always make me think of Bill & Sookie, especially the song that inspired the title. It was supposed to be short, but alas, there is more story to be told than I could fit in one big chapter, so please stay tuned for more! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

Things had been different since that night. Sookie couldn't put her finger on exactly why, or maybe it was more that she didn't want to. She had a feeling that if she truly searched for the reason things seemed off since the attack at Bellefleur's Bar & Grill, it would shake the steady footing she had found in the last six months. Months that had been almost perfect. On paper they were perfect- she was dating a handsome man who loved her, she had a steady job and good friends, her life hadn't been in danger day after day. Sookie was happy, but some days she just felt like it wasn't quite right. Like eating an old family recipe made by someone else, it was still delicious and familiar, but somehow it was just a little bit off.

She'd had that feeling before, in the months since she had been saved from Warlow. At the time she had just thought it was some sort of post traumatic thing, that it was going to take awhile for her to feel normal and safe, but those moments kept happening. Her relationship with Alcide had started slowly after that night, more than a month had gone by before they'd even kissed. It was what Sookie had needed. Things in her life had happened way too fast before that, she'd never even gotten the chance to think about what she had really been through, about what it all meant. A chance to take things slow and without danger had been perfect for her, or at least she had thought so at the time anyway.

While she could never truly be normal, her life had finally felt that way. Her relationship with Alcide had not been without it's bumps, arguments here and there, differing opinions on things like music or movies, but it had also been the longest relationship Sookie had ever been in. A relationship that didn't involve her blood, that wasn't confined to the night. She loved Alcide, she really did, but sometimes she wasn't sure if it was the forever, passionate kind of love that she read about in romance novels. If that kind of love really, truly, even existed. Sookie thought it did once... she had felt it, but in the blink of an eye, her heart had been broken and she'd been left wondering if it had ever been real at all.

Bill had been something they had argued about in the beginning, Sookie had needed to thank him, but she wasn't sure how, and Alcide really wasn't a fan of the idea of Sookie spending time alone with Bill. The night of Warlow's death was still a bit of a blur, and it took weeks for Sookie to finally get Jason to admit that Bill had played a role in her rescue. He had been resentful of Bill's involvement in Sookie going to Warlow in the first place, though Sookie set him straight on that score. Her decisions were her own, she had to take responsibility for them. She had gone to Bill hoping for his help, hoping that some small part of the Bill who had loved her was left in him, but she had been shown one more time by his cruel and uncaring words that he wasn't. It had hurt, but had been just as well, she couldn't keep depending on Bill to always come to her rescue, she couldn't keep depending on other people to protect her. She hated it before, feeling like someone always had to protect her, and she still hated it now.

Of course he had to go and rescue her anyway, along with Jason and Violet and the others. She still wasn't sure what to make of everything that had happened with Bill, nor sure who he even was anymore, but she knew she at least owed him a thank you. She had been compelled to march across the cemetery the night Jason finally admitted Bill had been key in her rescue so she could thank him in person. She did it, too, much to Jason and Alcide's protest. Unfortunately, Bill had not been at home.

Instead, Sookie had settled for leaving him a simple and to the point note expressing her thanks, unable to come up with anything else she could put on paper, and that was the end of it. She had grown busy with work and Alcide, busy catching up on the months of sleep she'd been missing, and it seemed Bill had been quite busy himself. It was hard to believe that nearly six months could go by without their paths crossing when they lived so close, but somehow it had happened. Maybe he had been avoiding her, or maybe she'd never even crossed his mind. She could understand that, even if it did make just a tiny part of her sad, Bill didn't owe her anything. His book was turning into quite the phenomenon, hanging at the top of the best seller list longer than anyone expected with no indication that it would be giving up it's position anytime soon. Certainly that was keeping him busy.

With everything that had transpired between them, she really had no right to be wondering about him, but she couldn't help her curiosity. Seeing him on TV always caught her by surprise, something about him still drew her in, despite her live-in boyfriend. A part of her wanted to believe that he was really Bill, that the monster she had watched him become was gone, and the Bill she had loved so much was all that was left, but another part of her was afraid to believe that, afraid to let her guard down to be hurt again. Maybe that's why she said what she had about trusting him when they finally came face to face again, the words just sort of tumbled out. Sookie had expected Bill to be there, after finding out that this plan was his and Sam's idea, but it didn't prepare her for what it would be like to really see him.

As awkward as it had been, it didn't last long once the hep V infected vampires moved in.

"Get Sookie inside, warn the others, warn Sam!" Bill had yelled, turning away from Sookie and Alcide as his fangs clicked into place. The vampires were coming, and they were coming fast.

Sookie turned and with Alcide behind her they ran back towards the party, the party full of people out in the open. _What were they thinking!?_ Sookie's mind screamed as they moved towards the crowd. A party outside, after dark? They had no protection at all.

"They're coming! We've got to get everyone some place safe." She told Sam, coming across him of all people first. Maybe it was luck or fate or something, but Sam seemed ready for it. He jumped onto the stage, grabbing the mic and the attention of all the partygoers.

"I don't want ya'll to panic, but it's time to test out this new plan. All the humans, inside the bar. NOW!"

It had been chaos, but a strangely organized chaos. Some vampires were helping the humans get to safety, other already at the perimeter, fighting off the infected vampires as they attacked. Sookie followed with the humans into the bar, but she couldn't help glancing over her shoulder, hoping to see Bill appear. Alcide was with her, one of the last inside, quickly turning back to the door, ready to fight any vampires that broke through. Sookie was at his side, wanting to help, too. She hadn't used her light in almost forever, an advantage of not being in constant danger. She only hoped she had enough left to keep everyone safe. Her mind was crowded with panicked thoughts from all of the people in the bar. She closed her eyes briefly, trying to shut it out so she could focus, and then she was again searching the moving bodies outside for some sign of Bill. If he really meant what he had said, that he was better, that he was Bill, then she knew that put him in even more danger. Bill would take on any and everything to protect the people of this town. At one time, he would have done anything to protect her.

"I need you all to calm down," She heard Sam saying in the background. "Due to some fancy deed signing, the bar is safe from vampires who don't have an invitation, we're all safe in here."

Sookie was glad to hear it, as every little bit of protection went a long way. The crowd quieted just a little with his words, but she could tell that everyone was still on the edge of panic.

Then, almost as quickly as the fighting had started, it was over. The lot where the party had been, still strung with party lights, was now littered with piles of vampire goo and about a dozen vampires still on guard for more of the infected. She still didn't see Bill, and that had her worried. Even if their paths didn't cross, if he was really Bill, then Sookie needed him to be okay, she needed him to still be alive and in this world. She tried not to think about why she was reacting so strongly to the idea of Bill in danger. She could see the vampires go still, listening in that way vampires do, when they suddenly all shifted their attention to the right, prepared to keep fighting.

To Sookie's great relief, there weren't more vampires coming to attack, but instead, it was Bill Compton, slightly worse for the wear, strolling up to the other vampires. Sookie tamped down the urge to run to him, to touch him, to be sure that he was okay and instead squeezed Alcide's hand. Meeting his eyes with her own, giving him a smile. They were okay, everyone was okay. They had survived the first attack on the town thanks to Bill and Sam's smart and quick thinking.

Once it was clear that the attack was over, Sam took control again, helping people get back on their way home, assisting in making more arrangements for feeding and protection. Sookie had wanted to say something to Bill, but she didn't know what to say, and he had been surrounded by vampires and humans alike as the clean up began. Instead of intruding, she and Alcide helped out with whatever they could and then headed for home after a short discussion with Sam.

Overall, it shouldn't have been that jarring of an evening, not after everything else Sookie had been through, but something had her so unsettled. Her belief that Bill had died, that the man she had loved so completely was lost forever, was now in question. It still haunted her from time to time, the vision of him exploding into a bloody mess as he met the true death... Those words he had said to her, that maybe everything about him had been an act, ringing in her ears. All this time later, Sookie still didn't know how to process that, how to make sense of the things she had witnessed. She was afraid to believe, even after what she had seen that day in the sun when Bill had saved the other vampires. She was afraid to open her heart to the possibility, knowing that not only would she be putting herself at risk, but it also wouldn't be fair to Alcide. Maybe she already wasn't being fair to Alcide.

All of these thoughts floated around and around in Sookie's mind as she spent the afternoon soaking up the sun. She was so glad the heat was finally here, she always missed the sun during the winter months. It helped her think, and after what had happened just two short nights ago, her brain was working overtime. Not seeing Bill for all of these months had made it easy for her to keep her feelings for him locked away, it made it easy for her to fall in to the easy love she felt for Alcide. But now, she felt like a bad person because she was feeing like the love she shared with Alcide wasn't enough. What the hell was she supposed to do with that?

Alcide treated her well. He took care of her, sometimes almost too much for her taste, but she knew it came from a place of caring. They had fun together, most of the time, though every once and awhile, she'd catch a thought in his head that she didn't want to. He had a job, he wasn't mixed up with the were pack anymore, which Sookie appreciated. Alcide never really talked about it, but he had said something about the pack getting involved with V again, and he knew he couldn't be involved. He seemed to close himself off when she tried to ask more about what had happened, so she stopped trying. In her head, she knew someone like Alcide was a good choice... but what about in her heart? A week ago she would have said she loved Alcide with her whole heart, but she might have been lying.

On days like today, she wished her Gran was still around. Or even Tara. She could still talk to Tara about what she was feeling, and maybe she would, but she'd have to wait for nightfall. Sookie was so glad that Tara had forgiven her and Lafayette for what they'd done. It had been another one of those decisions made under duress, where she had been scared and panicking, afraid of losing her best friend, her sister. Their friendship wasn't exactly as it had been before, but they were working on it. They could talk to each other again about their lives, they could joke and spend time together. It was something that Sookie was very grateful for.

Sookie didn't have much more time to ponder over her new dilemma when a rusted pick-up truck bounced up her drive, pulling to a stop right near the house. Who could that be? Sookie wondered, not recognizing the truck. Hairs stood up on the back of her neck, a chill gave her goose bumps. Whoever this was, Sookie had a feeling it wasn't going to be good.

XX

* * *

XX

Bill's night, though it had barely started, already had him in a foul mood. It was something that seemed to be happening more and more lately, despite the positive reception his book had received and the very recent initial success of the plan he and Sam had come up with to protect the people of Bon Temps. He knew there would still be a lot of work to do, wrinkles to iron out but they had seen just the other night that the plan had merit. If there wasn't any other way to stop this hep V crisis, at least they could do what they could to keep the town safe. There was still a lot of push back, people uncomfortable with the idea of partnering up with a vampire, letting a vampire feed from them. Bill understood their fear, but he wished it weren't so, he wished they could understand that not all vampires were the vicious creatures portrayed by the media.

He hoped his book helped with that, and the seemingly never ending book tour the publisher had him on. It was the basis of his irritation tonight, a message had been left for him with five additional interviews they wanted him to do. More traveling, more time away. It had been fun at first, the writing had given him an outlet, it kept him busy and gave him a chance to really sort out what he had been through. He had been able to take stock of his life, the things he had done, the road so far... He had spent many nights just writing, pouring out what he had felt during his experience with Lilith, his time with god-like powers. It had helped him deal with the loss and the things he'd sacrificed, it had helped him see that, as Jessica had said, being 'just Bill' wasn't a bad thing. Certainly a lot of those pages hadn't made it into the book, he had never expected them to, but they served as a private catharsis for him. The things he wrote about his deepest feelings during that time had been for him only, along with the things he had written about Sookie.

Bill loved to read, he had even in his human life. As vampire, he'd had nothing but time to read, so he read whatever he could get his hands on. He never really gave much thought to writing, but found he had a talent for it. Writing about this topic had served multiple purposes, personally and for the public in acting for the good of vampire human relations. Perhaps someday he would pen something else, maybe something actually fiction, an adventure... he certainly had a large base of knowledge and experience to pull from. The writing part had been very enjoyable, even the meetings with editors and the full process of preparing the book for print had been new and interesting. It was the marketing side of things, selling himself, putting on the charm for interviewers and at book signings that had grown tiresome very quickly.

While he was unbelievably proud that his book was doing so well, he had come to discover that the people in charge of the press side of things were just as superficial and selfish as a regular fang-banger. He was a novelty, a vampire to gawk at. Not that everything had been a waste of his time, since some of his interviewers were actually very intelligent, and like him they were interested in finding ways for humans and vampires to find a way to coexist in this post-everything world. He was forming new connections that could come in handy down the road. Bill couldn't really complain, since the book tour itself definitely had it's moments of being enjoyable, but he felt like he'd been living out of his suitcase for the last few months and he wanted to spend some time at home.

With the threat of hepatitis V only growing, he had needed to be here to come up with a plan. He was glad his relationship with Sam had become quite amicable, especially now that Sam was the mayor. He didn't think anyone else would have been receptive to his idea of vampires and humans working together, much less have more ideas to contribute as Sam had. Though they had begun planning in person, and discussed things over the phone on several occasions, Bill had only been home for a matter of days before the attack at Bellefleur's. It had been just enough time to make final plans with Sam and so Bill could be present for the implementation of the vampire/human pairing safety measure. A night that came just in time. Bill hated to think what might have happened if they'd been only a few days later in having the gathering to institute their new plan.

He had planned on being back in Bon Temps for weeks, hopefully months, if not longer, but now they wanted him to get back on the road in less than a week. He toyed with the idea of refusing, it's not like he needed the money. Perhaps he could put his foot down and be more choosy about which interviews he did from now on, interviews that would be useful to the cause instead of just fluffy entertainment.

Not only was he sick of traveling, but he was also worried. They had eliminated many of the infected vampires in the area the other night, but the town was still vulnerable. The people he cared about were still vulnerable. Jessica was holding her own in her quest to protect Andy and his daughter, her attempt to atone for what had happened all those months ago. Bill was proud of her, knowing just what she was feeling, and how hard it was to forgive ones self for those grave mistakes. Certainly Bill had his own share of mistakes that haunted him. Mistakes and uncontrollable outside forces that had cost him so much in his near two centuries.

Bill didn't want to think about Sookie, but he couldn't help it. He found himself pulled in her direction no matter what. The book tour had been good in that respect, it had kept him busy, kept him from finding his way to her door with some apology that she probably wouldn't want to hear. They had brought each other so much hurt, he couldn't keep doing it. It wasn't fair to Sookie and he knew it wasn't fair to himself. It was part of why he had kept his distance after that night in the cemetery, after they had saved her from Warlow. Their last moments together had been adversarial, lacking in trust... He had not been quite himself, not all the way, and in his mission to save Jessica, he had all but sent Sookie off to die.

Bill knew it was how things had needed to go, but he still didn't like it. He had foolishly hoped he would see her in the days after her rescue, that perhaps his efforts could make a small change to the coldness that was between them, but he had wanted it to be on her terms. He left it for Sookie to take the next step, but nothing happened. Her note hadn't come until weeks later, at a time when he had already forced himself to move forward, to set aside what he felt for her.

By then he knew she had been seen with Alcide, that she had found someone who could be with her in the sunlight, who could give her children and all of the things he could not. Someone who could make her happy. In the end, that was what he wished for her, that she could be happy. So he had decided it was for the best that their paths hadn't crossed, it was for the best that he had new business to take up his time, to give him purpose.

It had made things easier, knowing that she was happy and safe, though there were nights when he still felt her loss as keenly as he had felt it when she had thrown him off her porch so long ago. Now, even six months later, when Bill was in a particularly thoughtful mood, thoughts of Sookie would invade his mind. Seeing her at Bellefleur's, knowing that she was in more danger than most from the infected vampires, he had been filled with a desire to convince her he was better, that he was still the man she had loved. He hadn't realized just how much he still wanted her trust... for her to feel something for him. He knew the large werewolf would protect her, but he was no match for the infected vampires. They would tear a lone werewolf apart, and Sookie would be left in danger. The timing of the vampire attack that night had unfortunately cut their conversation short, putting their new plan to the test.

He hadn't seen her since that night, and now he didn't know what to do. He knew he should stay out of it, that he couldn't keep running to her rescue, but he also knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself is something happened to her.

Maybe it wasn't just the demanding itinerary he had been sent that had him irritated tonight after all... He pushed away from his desk, not wanting to deal with anything else tonight. Instead he poured himself a glass of blood, something that was growing in shorter and shorter supply. Willing donors were running scared, and with the way hepatitis V had no affect on humans... so far... one could never be too sure that a human was uninfected.

Bill walked towards the foyer just as the door opened, Jessica rushing in, her shirt torn in several places, her hair snarled around her face.

"Bill, thank god! I was so worried." She threw her arms around him, he enveloped her in his embrace. Allowing her a moment to calm before he released her.

He guided her into his office, something had happened and he needed to know what. "What is it, Jessica? More of the infected?" He searched her for signs of injury, for bloodstains of healed bite marks. He didn't know what he would do if Jessica were somehow infected. Not when the didn't yet have a cure.

"No, but... I don't know, this might be worse." She was pacing his office, after only sitting for a second in the chair he had led her to. "There was an attack, but it wasn't vampires this time, but it's bad, Bill. I thought... I was worried they came for you." Her voice was frantic, panicky.

"It's okay, Jessica. I'm okay. Now, start from the beginning, tell me what happened." He placed his hands on her shoulders, gently turning her to face him.

"So I was down at Bellefleur's sort of hanging out, I mean, not really, but Andy and Adilyn were there, so I wanted to be close by, in case... but so Andy gets this call, they attacked Sam's house. Thank god Nicole wasn't there, or he could have lost her and the baby."

"Who is they? Who did this?" Bill didn't like the sound of this, not after how hard he and Sam had worked to save the town.

"I don't know, they were human, but they got away. I think it was one of those anti-vampire vigilante groups. I know they started off claiming to be for protection from infected vampires, but it seems like they've moved on to all vampires."

"And you think our plan, pairing vampires and humans, has turned their attentions on us?"

"I don't know, Bill. But they were not friendly, they started Sam's house on fire, they spray painted some nasty things on his walls about bein' a vampire lover. I tried to catch them, but I wasn't fast enough, they had guns and UV lights. All I could get was the license plate number, but who knows if that means anything anyway." Jessica looked down at her hands, finally sinking into one of the chairs.

"You did everything you could, I'm sure of it."

"What if they're comin' here next? I was so afraid they came here first. They were ready to kill me, I know it! They could have killed you. They still might. Bill, what are we going to do?" She was getting more hysterical, fear enveloping her.

"Shh, it's okay." He pulled her up from the chair, holding her again, stroking a hand over her hair. "I'm fine, Jessica. We're going to be fine. No one will hurt us."

Bill was more worried about Sam and the other people of Bon Temps. Their plan was working, he'd hate for it to fall apart due to fear of some vigilante group. It would cost so many more lives, and Bill didn't want that to happen.

"You know we're safe here. Even during the day, no one can harm us." He pulled back from her to look into her eyes, his hand resting on her cheek. "I will call Sam, we'll get to the bottom of this, we will stop them. I promise."

"Really?"

"Really. We've been through too much to let some frightened humans hurt us, haven't we?"

"I suppose so," She said with the slightest smile, no doubt recalling all that had happened since the night Bill had been forced to make her. "But what if they come after you?" She was much more calm now, but he could see she still worried. He wanted her to feel better, so he tried his best to reassure, her to distract her.

"We'll handle it, if they do. Now, why don't you go get cleaned up and I will check in with Sam. We can meet with him tomorrow night and see what else we can do. Once you change, I've got blood for you, and you can catch me up on some of what I've missed while I've been gone, okay?"

"Okay, Bill. I'll be back down in a little bit."

He sent her off with a smile, but Bill did not like this, not at all. As if the infected vampires weren't enough to deal with. He hoped they could find a way to put a stop to these vigilantes. Bill knew the groups had been growing across the country. The fear was running rampant everywhere, the infected vampires cutting a swath across the US only served to rile people up and encourage more groups like this to form. If they had turned their attentions to healthy vampires and humans as well, then it was even more urgent that they were stopped.

XX

* * *

XX

Sookie was floored after the things she had learned, even if most of it was an exaggeration, it was still too much to handle. So much for her normal, boring and safe life with Alcide. The dark haired female were sat across from Sookie at the kitchen table. Alcide was due to arrive home any time now, so they had spent the afternoon talking. Rikki, her name was, had shared some very interesting things with Sookie. Things that Alcide had kept completely hidden.

Sookie wasn't a big believer in fate or destiny or whatever you wanted to call it, but it was definitely a strange coincidence that Rikki would show up today. A day when Sookie was questioning some of her most basic choices, the answer fell right into her lap. She should be more upset about it than she was, but perhaps that was another sign that it was right. Or Sookie hadn't fully processed just what this all meant yet.

Once Alcide walked through that door, things were going to change. It made Sookie nervous, but she knew what she had to do... sort of.

"Can I get you a refill on your lemonade?" Sookie asked politely. She had been the epitome of hospitality all afternoon. "Alcide should be home soon."

"Sure, it's good lemonade."

"Thanks." Sookie smiled, admittedly it was a fake smile, but she smiled none the less. She reached for the empty glass on the table and headed for the refrigerator.

She heard the sounds of another truck pulling in just as she set the glass back down in front of her guest.

"That should be Alcide right now." Sookie sat back down at the table, impressed with her own calmness.

"Sookie? Whose truck is that outside?" Alcide was asking as he walked in the back door, his hard hat and lunch bucket in one hand. He froze once he caught a glimpse of Rikki sitting at the table. "Rikki. What are you doin' here?"

He wasn't exactly friendly, but Sookie wouldn't have called him hostile just yet. He set his gear down in the mudroom, quickly pulling off his boots before he joined them in the kitchen.

"Rikki needed to talk to you, the pack needs your help. But we've been doing some chatting while we waited for you to get home. She's had some very interesting things to say."

Alcide's face darkened at Sookie's words, a frown etched deep on his face. "What kinds of things?"

"Just things about life in the pack, about kidnapping people. Murder. And you made it sound like me being with a vampire was so horrible." She said with a bitter laugh.

"Sookie, I can explain. It's not like that."

"You don't have to explain, I understand well enough. We've all done things we aren't proud of." Sookie actually meant that, too. She knew she had made her share of mistakes, she had a pocketful of regrets and things she wished she could undo. Alcide knew all of those things, yet he couldn't share with her what he had been through. That probably hurt the most. Well, that and Rikki's other reason for being here.

"Why are you here, Rikki?"

"The pack needs you. We're fallin' apart."

"You wanted to be pack master, you challenged me for it, you asked for it."

"Well... I'm no good for it. Even without the V, the pack is a mess. This vampire infection has got us all runnin' scared and we're dying. They took out four wolves just last night."

"What do you expect me to do about it?" Alcide still stood in the kitchen towering over them both. Sookie could feel his agitation, it rolled off of him like waves.

"We need a leader, we need someone to help us. I need someone."

"What makes you think I want anything to do with the pack? After what happened, how can you think I would want to come back? I've got a life here, I'm not going to just walk away."

"You walked away from us, you turned your back on your pack." Rikki slammed her hands on the table top, making Sookie jump. Her eyes glowed as she watched Alcide. The tension in the air was so thick, Sookie could almost reach out and touch it. "You at least owe it to me to try."

Rikki stood up then, her round belly finally coming into view. She had told Sookie it was Alcide's, and for some reason, Sookie didn't have any doubts. Alcide looked stunned, as if someone had punched him in the gut.

Sookie stood up then, too, not needing or wanting to be present for what happened next. "I'm gonna let you two talk."

Without really thinking about it, Sookie was outside into the night. It didn't dawn on her that being outside after dark was sort of a stupid idea until she was halfway through the cemetery. Her feet just sort of carried her away from the house.

The path was well worn, leading her to her Gran... She knew she should turn back, she needed to get back inside, but she couldn't. She knelt down, her fingers tracing the letters carved into the cool stone. She still missed Gran so much, the path her life had taken since Gran had died was not at all what Sookie had anticipated. Even her so called 'normal life' with Alcide had just taken quite an unexpected turn. Perhaps it was for the best, Sookie had been having more and more doubts as of late, small moments where she caught herself wondering if this was all there was, where she felt something was still missing. If she really thought about it, it went back much farther than just those few nights ago, she had just been too determined to make this work to see it.

She didn't know what Alcide was going to do, but they surely had a discussion they needed to have when she returned home. She didn't know for certain that it was over, but she was already traveling that road in her mind. It hurt her to know that Alcide hadn't been able to open up to her, that he hadn't been able to share with her what being a werewolf really meant. He had kept that side of him closed off from her, only she hadn't realized just how much he had hidden until now. And here she was, thinking her life would be so much simpler with Alcide when it was compared to the obstacles that being with a vampire had brought. Apparently she was wrong. Maybe Gran was right, Sookie was meant to be alone. That thought brought tears to her eyes... one more failed relationship for the story of her life.

Sookie sniffled, wiping at her eyes. Something caught her attention, but she wasn't exactly sure what. A noise maybe? Something moving out of the corner of her eye? Whatever it was, it sent a jolt of fear through her, reminding her just how vulnerable she was outside. Not wanting to wait around and find out what was out there, she stood quickly and headed back towards the house. She wasn't quite running, but she wasn't wasting any time.

Her racing heart steadied just a bit as the house came into view, the lights glowing brightly in the front room and on the porch. She was almost there, she was fine. She let out a scream and dashed the last few yards to the porch when a dark hulking figure stepped around the side of the house.

"Sookie!" It said, coming closer, stepping into the light.

"Alcide! You scared the daylights out of me!" She leaned against the front door, relieved that it was only Alcide.

"I'm sorry, I was coming to find you. Rikki just left, and you weren't in the house. I was worried. Where did you go?"

"Nowhere, I was just... I went for a walk." She turned, pushing open the front door. Having had enough excitement for one day, she wanted to get inside where it was safe.

"You know it's not safe out here after dark." He scolded, following her into the house.

"I know, I know. I needed some air, and it's fine, I'm fine."

"We need to talk." His face was serious, his brows knitted together as he watched her.

"Ya think? It's not every day your pregnant ex shows up at my door." The words came out colder than Sookie intended, she was annoyed at the situation, but somehow, not as bothered as she probably should be.

"I didn't know, I swear. I haven't seen her since... not since I left the pack."

"I know, she told me the same thing. What are you going to do?" Sookie sank into the couch, wishing this conversation was already over.

"I don't know. I never wanted this, you know me, I've never been big on the whole pack thing. But it's mine and it sounds like the pack is really in trouble."

"You have a responsibility. I understand that." Sookie tried to make sense of what she was feeling. More than once tonight she had felt just a tad crazy, this situation was so surreal. It was like something out of a soap opera, not that her life hadn't always sort of felt like a soap opera.

"I do, but I can't just leave you. We can find a way to make this work. I can help them, maybe just for a little while, I can help Rikki. We can make it work." Alcide didn't sound so sure, it was almost like he was trying to convince himself just as much as he was trying to convince Sookie.

"Who are we kidding, Alcide? This isn't something that we just make work. It's hard enough with normal people, but we're not normal people, as much as we try to be."

"What are you sayin'? You don't even want to try?"

"We've been tryin'... I love you, Alcide, I do. But it's not the right kind of love. Maybe I'm not made for it, god knows I'm no good at it. We'd try and make this work, but we'd only end up farther and farther apart. We'd argue more and more... you'd probably start working more just to get away. We'd end up hating each other." Sookie's eyes filled with tears again, as she played out the whole thing in her mind.

"How can you know that? You can't know that." He was pleading with her, pacing a few steps and then coming back.

"Tell me something Alcide, I know you love me, but be honest, is it the same as what you felt for Debbie? Or how about what you felt for Rikki? Is what we have enough for you? Or is it just easy and convenient? Something safe?"

"I..." The look on his face told Sookie everything she needed to know. You can't help who you love, she had told Alcide that a lifetime ago. Their heads had always been a good match, but where it really mattered, in their hearts, it wasn't right.

"What we've shared in these last few months has been so special, you gave me a chance at something I never thought I could have...you helped me heal in ways I couldn't do alone, but we're just not right together." _I'm not right_, she thought, the tears still falling down her cheeks. "Deep down, I think you know it too." She cried for all of the happy moments they had shared, the laughs, the love, those tender moments that Sookie would always remember with fondness.

"So this is really it, huh? You're dumping me at the first sign of trouble?" Alcide's face was cold, hard, his arms crossed over his chest.

"That's not fair. This isn't just some little hiccup. Things were already complicated between us, but now... Now you have a child on the way and you've kept things from me, important things. What am I supposed to do, Alcide?" Sookie was getting mad now too, furiously wiping at the tears on her cheeks. She could cry later, when he wasn't here to see it.

"Fine," He almost growled at her. "If that's what you want, I'm gone. I'll be back tomorrow to get my things, don't bother being here." He turned and stormed towards the kitchen, his footsteps booming in the old house.

"Alcide, wait, I'm sorry. I just... This is too much." She went after him, even if she didn't know what to say... But he didn't even slow down. He didn't bother to put his boots on, just grabbing them and his keys and leaving with a slam of the back door.

_That did not go well_, Sookie thought to herself as his tail lights disappeared down the drive. She closed her eyes and leaned against the back door with a big sigh. Her head was hurting, and her heart, too. She felt almost numb as she turned to lock the door. Shutting off lights behind her as she went, she checked the lock on the front door and went upstairs. It was early, but Sookie was suddenly exhausted. She didn't think she could think about this anymore tonight. Had she done the right thing? A big part of her was screaming yes, that this was what she needed to do... even before Rikki had showed up today. But that didn't ease her sadness, her loneliness. Sookie had always felt alone, thanks to her... ability, but Tara and Gran had helped with some of that. Right now, she felt like she had no one. Even if that wasn't exactly true, she had friends, she had Sam and Arlene. Tara would be there whenever Sookie needed her, she had Lafayette and Jason. She wasn't alone, but it was still easy to be lonely. She hadn't realized that she had been feeling that way more and more, even with Alcide.

Maybe it was her, something was wrong with her... she had just sent away a good man for what? For some phantom concept of true love that didn't even exist? Because she'd rather be alone than settle for something less than what she'd imagined? Sookie pulled on her pajamas her mind busy trying to fit all of these pieces together. She fell onto the bed letting out a sound of frustration, it was either that or she was going to scream. It was definitely one of those nights when Sookie wished she could turn her brain off. Thankfully, her overloaded mind was distracted when her phone rang.

She reached for the phone, actually glad to see the name 'Sam' pop up on the screen. She smiled just a little as she thought about how she should probably change it to 'Mayor Sam' one of these days.

"Hey Sam." She said as she answered the call.

"Sookie, Hi. How are you?"

"I've been better. What's going on?"

"Is this a bad time? Are you alright?" his tone shifted, concern evident in his voice.

"No, Sam it's fine. I could use the distraction. I'm okay, really."

"Oh, well... I'm callin' to ask you a favor, if you're not busy tomorrow."

"I think I'm free. What kind of favor?" Sookie was quite curious about Sam's request, he didn't often call for favors, at least not recently, now that he was the Mayor.

"There was an attack tonight, some human vigilante group."

"What? Where did this happen? Is everyone okay?"

"It was at my place, but yeah, we were lucky, no one was home. We need to find these guys before they come back."

"Why would someone attack you, Sam? I thought we took care of that hate group."

"This is something different. I don't think they know about me, it seemed to be all about the vampires. I think they targeted me because of the plan Bill and I came up with."

"Oh, Sam. That's terrible. What is wrong with people? You've saved countless lives with that plan, and it's only been a few days!" Sookie was outraged on Sam's behalf. "How can I help?"

"We've got a lead to check out tomorrow, a place in Monroe. I was hopin' you could come with, maybe someone would be thinkin' about something useful."

"Sure, anything I can do to help. What time do you want to go?"

"I was thinkin' sometime in the afternoon? Jason and Andy were going to come too, since this is their investigation, but with everything going on, they don't mind bringing in some... unconventional... help. How about I pick you up, say around two unless you and Alcide want to meet us?"

"Umm... it'd probably be better if you picked me up. I... I don't think Alcide is gonna be around tomorrow." She said, trying to keep her voice even. Sam didn't need more things to worry about, not when his family was in danger.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at two o'clock then... Are you sure you're okay, cher?" He added after a beat.

"I'm fine, Sam, really. Just a little relationship rough patch, it's no big deal."

"Alright, if you're sure. You can talk to me, you know."

"I know, and I appreciate that. I'll be ready for you tomorrow. Call me if you need anything else before that, okay?"

"Okay, Sookie. Thanks. The same holds true for me, too you know. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Goodnight, Sam." Sookie had to smile, maybe she wasn't so alone after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

Bill had been expecting Sam, but Sookie along with him was quite the surprise. He had a feeling it wasn't exactly Sookie's idea to be there in the first place, given the tension he could see plain on her face. She did her best to be polite, smiling even, but Bill knew her too well, even after all this time.

"Sam, Sookie." He greeted them, keeping his own expression carefully controlled as he escorted them into his office. Sam was here to discuss what had happened at his home last night, and what they needed to do next, but Bill wasn't quite sure why Sookie was here.

"Evenin' Bill. Sorry to spring an extra guest on you like this, but Sookie was with us today and helped us figure a few things out. I was headed to take her home, but thought it would be good to have her here."

That caught Bill off guard, though it probably shouldn't have. If Sam had asked Sookie for help, or even implied that they might have needed some help, Sookie would have insisted she come along. Sookie had never been one to run away from helping the people she cared about.

"Were you able to find anything useful? To figure out who attacked your home?" Bill leaned against his desk with Sam and Sookie taking the chairs. Bill tried to stay focused on Sam, on what they were discussing, but he kept finding his eyes drawn back to Sookie. She was still as beautiful as ever, if not even more so. She looked healthy, happy. The last time he had really seen her, before the night of the attack, had been almost half a year ago. At that time, they both had been going through some difficult things, but Sookie as a human showed the ill effects of stress much more than Bill had. She had lost weight, she had looked exhausted and strained. He was glad to see that she now appeared recovered from all she had been through.

"We found 'em, or at least one of the places they'd been hanging out. An abandoned storefront linked to the license plate Jess was able to get. Unfortunately we were too late. They had cleared out by the time we got there, but it looked like they left in a hurry. The things they left behind… It's not good."

"What kinds of things?"

"Pictures and maps, pinned up on a board- of Bon Temps and Monroe. Pictures of me and Nicole, my office. Some of your place, and of you and Jessica, pictures of other people in town, human and vampire. Somehow they've been doing major surveillance without anyone noticing. You could tell some things had been torn off the board in their hurry. There was evidence of weapons, too, shell casings and the like. It was like they were making some sort of attack plan. They even had a copy of your book, the pages ripped out, things highlighted and scribbled over. Andy and Jason collected everything as evidence, they've got quite a bit to sort through."

"There was so much hate in that room," Sookie added, shaking her head. Her eyes finally met Bill's for the briefest moment before she looked away, her attention on Sam. "We just found out about this human vampire safety plan in the last week, how could they have come together so fast to attack you?"

"I don't know. Bill and I have been talking for awhile, working on coming up with a way to keep the town safe. Maybe they got wind of one of our meetings?" Sam turned his attention back to Bill. "As good of a seller your book is, I imagine it's also made you a few new enemies."

That was a bit of an understatement, if Bill's mail had been any indication. Thankfully the publishers handled it all. Occasionally they would send some of the positive pieces his way, but he was informed that there was no shortage of hate mail coming his direction. He had expected it, knowing that putting himself out there would lead to some hate, but for people to actually act on it, to attack innocent humans because of him… he just hoped the good he was doing with his book was worth it.

"Yes, of course. There are those who will never accept us, especially with the threat of Hepatitis V. I am sorry this has put your family in danger."

"Don't apologize, you couldn't have known. If we hadn't worked together, who knows how many people could have gotten killed the other night, including my family."

"Where there any leads on who's behind this? How we can stop them?"

"The name the truck was registered to belonged to someone who's been dead for years, he used to own an electronics store that went out of business right around then. The area was essentially deserted, it was almost like being in a ghost town."

"It was horrible, the people, what seemed like all of them, they were just gone. Even in the daylight. How could this happen? With no one there to help them, they didn't stand a chance. It may be wrong, the way they're attacking Sam and good people, but with what had to have happened in that town... I can see why these hateful groups are forming." Sookie shook her head, Bill could almost see the pain and fear she felt for the people missing from Monroe.

His attention was on what Sookie was saying. He was trying to stay focused on the task in front of them instead of the way her familiar scent tripped up all of his senses. If a town so close to them had been all but wiped out by the infected, they were facing even more danger than Bill had thought.

"She's right. You could smell the fear in the air, that could have been Bon Temps. We've got enough to deal with fighting off the infected vampires, dealing with some vigilantes is only gonna cost more lives."

"Were you able to find anything more? What they're planning next? Where they went?"

"If it weren't for Sookie we would have really come home empty handed." Sam nodded towards Sookie, so she could explain.

"We had that lead, like Sam said. But Andy and Jason weren't coming up with much as far as how to find 'em. We were just about to head back when I heard it, people thinkin'. Watching us."

"We would have completely missed them, a young family who had been living upstairs. They had been trying to stay hidden from the infected, just trying to protect their kids. They figured living above a building filled with gun toting crazies would keep them safe."

"They didn't know who they were, but they said that sometimes as many as ten or fifteen people would be there, mostly men. They stayed upstairs and out of sight, not wanting to get caught trespassing." Sookie shook her head as she remembered, her face rife with sadness. "They didn't have anywhere else to go, anywhere they could feel safe."

"We ended up bringing them back to town with us. Monroe is a mess, they wouldn't be safe there... and Sookie wouldn't leave without them. They're staying in one of my new rentals. Andy was going to try and talk to them again, to see if they remembered anything else."

"The wife, she remembered overhearing something about Shreveport, that they were going there or moving there. Or maybe just that they were planning some sort of attack there, I'm not sure." Sookie shook her head with her uncertainty.

"I hope that means they've moved on for awhile." Sam added, "But we'll have to be extra careful. I'm gonna do some askin' around, seeing if anybody remembers some strangers in town recently."

"I've been looking for news of any other attacks, it sounds like there have been some similar attacks in other towns around Louisiana, specifically in towns with larger healthy vampire populations."

"Are there other places doing something similar to what ya'll came up with? Vampires and humans workin' together? That would definitely be a target for hateful people like this." Sookie looked between Bill and Sam, questioning them both. "I still don't understand why they would waste their energy on the vampires and humans that are trying to keep us safe."

"We have shared the idea with others, yes." Bill said. "We will need to warn them as well."

"I can take care of that." Sam chimed in, standing up from his chair. "I've got some calls to make anyway."

"Please keep me informed if the Sheriff comes up with anything else. Vigilance for not only the infected, but also this other group is imperative. They will target Bon Temps again if they aren't caught."

"Of course. You be careful out here. They had your picture on the wall, too."

"I will. I'm certain we will be in touch soon."

Sookie also stood, walking with Sam towards the front door. Bill was torn, he didn't want her to go, but he didn't know how to ask her to stay, to visit with him for awhile. He wanted her to talk to him, to share a few moments with him. He wanted to tell her he was sorry for what had transpired between them. Even if that made him a fool, he couldn't help it. It's not like he expected her to fall into his arms or anything, but something akin to friendship would be better than whatever this was.

Bill pulled the door open for them both, shaking Sam's hand in goodbye before facing Sookie. "Would you like me to walk you home?" She didn't have far to go, and the night was warm, but the look on Sookie's face wasn't very promising.

"Actually," Sam interrupted before Sookie could say anything, "I'm running kind of late, Nicole was expecting me home awhile ago. So Bill, if you don't mind, it would save me a few minutes drive and keep me out of trouble."

"Oh, Sam. You should have said something." Sookie looked mortified, "You should get home. I can walk, it's fine."

"It's settled then. Goodnight Sam."

"Thanks, Bill. Goodnight." He nodded, winking at Bill before he turned back to Sookie. " 'Night, Sook. See you tomorrow." He was down the steps and heading for his car without waiting for Sookie to respond. Bill just knew Sam wasn't telling him something, which left him quite perplexed. He didn't have much time to ponder when Sookie turned her dark eyes on him. The tension was back in her face, she seemed almost nervous, dropping her eyes towards the floor.

"You don't have to walk me. I'll be fine."

He didn't want to argue, not when this was the first time they had been alone in what felt like forever, but it was far too dangerous to let her walk home by herself.

"Please, Sookie. I insist." He wanted to touch her, to turn her face back up to his. So instead he shoved his hands in his pockets. She wasn't his anymore. She was with someone else. She loved someone else. He tried to remind himself of those key facts. He still wouldn't let her walk home alone though, not with all sorts of creatures out there in the night.

"I don't have much choice, do I?" She said with a sigh, though it wasn't hostile, which Bill took as a good sign.

"Sorry." He said, not hiding the fact that he didn't really mean it. He would never be sorry for trying to keep her safe.

"Well, let's go then, I'm not gettin' any younger."

XX

* * *

XX

Sookie headed down the steps and towards the cemetery. She didn't wait for Bill to catch up with her, she didn't have to. One second she was alone and the next he was suddenly walking beside her. She was nervous and unsure, the awkwardness from the beginning of the evening was back full force. Talking about what had happened today had distracted her, allowing her to relax a little bit, but now that they were alone Sookie wasn't sure what to say.

He walked alongside her, appearing quite comfortable in the silence. She snuck a few looks in his direction out of the corner of her eye. He looked so handsome, so relaxed with his hands tucked in the pockets of his jeans, a dark long sleeve shirt showing off the muscles of his chest and arms... he looked so much like the man she had remembered. It was messing with her head a bit. He definitely had seemed like the Bill she used to know while they were having the meeting with Sam.

She tried to be mad at Sam, dragging her to Bill's house unknowingly, leaving her alone with him... but it wasn't really his fault. She had wanted to help today, she was glad she had been a help today, and Bill did need to know what was going on. She also couldn't be mad at Sam for wanting to get home to his fiancé. Their day had contained enough excitement. Sookie did have to admit that she had sort of enjoyed the adventure, the intrigue, even if it was very disturbing and frightening to see Monroe so abandoned. She felt like she was useful when she had found that family, her ability making her special instead of just crazy. The drive had also given her a chance to talk to Sam a little bit about what happened with Alcide. Sam hadn't judged, but he had listened, telling Sookie that she had to do what was in her heart. If Alcide wasn't the one for her, he wasn't the one and that was okay. It had definitely made Sookie feel a little bit better to talk about it... at least until Sam had turned in the direction of Bill's house instead of her own.

Sookie mentally fortified herself as she kept walking, she was being a wuss and she needed to stop. She was tough, after everything she'd been through, certainly she could handle taking a walk in the night with Bill... even if it had her thinking of the first night she had walked with Bill in this cemetery, or the night he had ravished her in the dirt after she thought she had lost him. Sookie could feel her cheeks warm as she thought of that night, making her glad it was dark. Could he really be just Bill? Stranger things had happened in her world... but it would take a shift in her thinking. If she were honest with herself, a part of her had been wanting to believe it since the day she learned that Bill had rescued Tara and the other vampires in the daylight. But it had been easier to keep that hope tucked away, to settle into her safe and normal-ish life with Alcide, to mourn for a Bill who was forever lost instead of thinking about him across the cemetery just out of her reach.

They walked in silence for awhile, the awkwardness yielding to a more comfortable quiet as they got closer to home. She had forgotten just how peaceful his silence was, how relaxing being in his presence had always been. She was the one who finally broke the silence, just as they reached the edge of her property.

"Are you really you?" She said quietly, stopping to finally really look at him. She was almost afraid to hear his answer, though she didn't know which answer she was more afraid of.

"I am, I swear it."

"I watched you die, I saw it happen." Tears filled her eyes as she remembered... her heart breaking as Bill died right in front of her, taking something of her with him. Her fear as something else rose from that pool of blood. She could see it in her mind like it was yesterday. She had told Jessica that night that she still loved him, that she'd always love him and it was the truth, but she had felt it in her soul when he had died. Could he truly come back from that? She fought her tears, unable to stop a few from falling before she wiped the wet from her eyes.

"I can't explain it, Sookie. I'm still not really even sure myself what happened... But now, I'm still who I was. No more Lilith, no more special powers. I'm just Bill." He shrugged his shoulders, his face so expressive and sincere, his eyes so blue, even in the moonlight. "I do not think I could again survive a staking... though I'm not keen to test that theory."

Sookie had to look away, not sure what to say. She started walking again, getting closer to her porch. What could she say? That night had been fraught with fear and uncertainty. She didn't trust that it was Bill on that porch, all he had been was some monster that had killed the man she loved. Sookie knew she had still loved him, no matter how much she tried to pretend otherwise.

"I'm sorry. I wish that night could have gone differently. I was afraid... the things that happened after you..." She couldn't say the words again, shaking her head as if it could make the memory go away. "The way Jessica suffered to get to you. I didn't think it was possible that you could still be the Bill I knew. I still don't know what to think."

"I understand. It wasn't an easy thing to comprehend, even for me. I wasn't completely myself, not right away. But I am now."

"Thanks for walking me home." She said as she started up the steps to the front door. He stayed with her, stopping at the edge of the porch while she unlocked the door.

"You're welcome, Sookie... Goodnight." He said with a small nod before he turned away.

"Bill," She said, just as he reached the bottom of the steps. Her voice had him turning back, looking up at her with an unreadable expression on his face. "I'm glad you're still you." She said the words shyly, unsure if it was the right thing to say. But she did mean it. She wanted to believe that he really was Bill, she wanted to trust him.

"Goodnight." She said quickly, turning back towards her door, her cheeks heating in embarrassment. She pushed into the house, closing the door softly behind her. She leaned against it, closing her eyes, bringing her hands up to rub her face. She knew being alone with Bill would be dangerous, but for a very different reason than she would have expected six months ago.

XX

* * *

XX

Bill took his time walking back home, replaying the things that had just been said. That conversation had gone better than he'd expected. He had spent a long time trying to figure out just what he wanted in regards to Sookie. In a perfect world, he would have pulled her into his arms and kissed her senseless, boyfriends be damned, and she would have felt the same, declaring herself his once again. But he wasn't stupid, there were far too many hurts between them for it to be that easy, not to mention the hulking werewolf that appeared to be living with her. In the beginning of all this, after he freed himself from Lilith, Bill had been very bitter when it came to Sookie. He knew he carried a lot of the blame as it had been his choice to drink the blood of Lilith, but once the dust settled and Sookie was safe, he had been left with guilt and anger. His anger had been at her for the things that had happened on his porch and with Warlow, but also at himself for still loving her even when she was willing to stab him in the back.

The guilt about what had happened was always there as well, he wasn't some innocent victim, but on the surface, anger was a much easier emotion. His writing had helped him tremendously, allowing him to really analyze the things that had happened, to take responsibility for his own actions. Looking at things from multiple perspectives, he could understand why Sookie did the things she did, why she might have believed that he was just some monster masquerading as Bill Compton. He could understand why Jessica had been more willing to put herself on the line for him when none of them had any clue who or what he had become. He even understood why Eric had felt the need to put the blame on him for Nora's death. They all had made mistakes, Bill had made several, including some near fatal mistakes, but he had learned from them, and now he feared that there were some he'd never be able to fully recover from, not in the eyes of the people that mattered to him.

Sookie telling him tonight that she was glad he was still himself, that she was starting to believe he really was the same man... he couldn't quite explain how that made him feel, but it was a very good feeling. The way things were between them was one of Bill's biggest regrets. He knew that in his pursuit of Warlow, in his quest to save Jessica and the other vampires, he had hurt Sookie in so many ways. If they could move forward, to a place where they could maybe even be friends, Bill was all for it. The threat of hepatitis V in Bon Temps had pulled things into more focus for him. He would have a hard time living with himself if something happened to Sookie and he had done nothing to try and stop it. Of course he couldn't force her to agree to his protection, but he had to try. Alcide would offer her some degree of safety, but Bill was close to certain that it wouldn't be enough, not if one of the infected decided they really wanted to get to Sookie.

As Bill approached his house, he kept his eyes and ears on the lookout for anything suspicious. He'd hate to get caught unaware and have it cost him his life. He did still have things to do tonight, including letting his publisher know that his interviews would have to be postponed. With the recent attacks from the infected and this new threat in town, Bill wasn't going anywhere until they had some more answers. He refused to leave Jessica vulnerable.

Bill found his way to his office, mentally listing the things he needed to get done, the people he needed to contact. If this group was targeting healthy vampires, it's possible there were others out there who knew something useful. He and Sam had also discussed organizing another gathering of sorts, kind of like a check in to see how the plan was working. They had put a lot of faith in the vampires of Bon Temps in instituting this plan and Bill wanted to make sure both sides were sticking to the agreement.

Forcing vampires and humans to interact on such an intimate level was bound to bring it's share of complications, so they hoped to head off any problems before they turned disastrous. Bill worked as long as he could, though his focus wasn't very good. Eventually he abandoned the idea of work to take some time for himself. Jessica wasn't home yet, and though Willa and Tara spent the day here on a regular basis, Bill hadn't seen either of them since the night of the attack. He had the house all to himself, so he was going to make use of the quiet. He knew the moon was full tonight and ended up on the verandah just off of his bedroom enjoying the otherworldly glow. He had missed this while he'd been away, the sky too polluted with city lights in all those other places for him to really see the stars. He remembered being a boy, learning about the stars... the constellations, learning how to find the north star and use it as a guide if he were ever lost. Life had been so much simpler then.

XX

* * *

XX

Sookie was so glad her shift was finally over, sinking behind the wheel of her car to head home was a wonderful feeling. It hadn't been a bad shift, the usual lunch rush with everybody still talking about the vampire attack and the house fire at Sam's, but Sookie was bone tired. She had hardly slept the night before, tossing and turning the hours away. First her walk with Bill had left her quite unsettled, and then as she moved farther into the house, she noticed that things were different. Alcide had come while she was gone, like he said he would, and he had taken his things. The differences downstairs weren't major, a coat no longer hanging on a hook, a toolbox missing from the kitchen, but it was much more noticeable upstairs where his clothes no longer hung beside hers.

Alcide had left the few drawers his things had occupied wide open, mocking Sookie with their emptiness. She had pushed them shut in a huff, somehow more irritated than upset. Why did break ups have to be so hard? She hated that she had hurt Alcide, but she was even more sure now that they had made the right decision. She could handle this alone thing. She'd spent the first twenty five years of her life without much more than a few ill advised kisses to show for it and she'd been okay.

Her own internal reassurances made her feel a little better, but they definitely hadn't helped her sleep. She was paying the price for that now, a mild headache taking hold as she drove. Her head started to pound just a little bit more when she spotted a Sheriff car parked outside her house. _Now what?_ She thought as she pulled in and turned off the ignition.

"Jason?" She said, walking in the back door, wondering just what her brother was doing here.

"Oh, hey. You're finally home. I was starting to think I got the wrong day."

"Wrong day? Wrong day for what?" Sookie was confused, what was she missing?

"Dinner, didn't you invite me over for dinner tonight?"

That shook something loose in Sookie's head. "Oh, yeah. I guess I did. Sorry, rough night... and an even longer shift today."

She tossed her purse on the kitchen table, their discussion yesterday finally coming back to her. She had promised some of Gran's fried chicken in return for an update about what they'd found going through all of the stuff from Monroe.

"Somethin' happen? Are you alright?"

"No, I'm fine. It's fine. Alcide came for his things while we were gone yesterday, it just bothered me more than I expected."

"Sook, come on, you just broke up with the guy. Makes sense you'd be upset about it. I'm surprised you haven't been cryin' your eyes out."

Sookie just sort of shrugged at that, not sure what else to say. 'I didn't love him as much as I thought, so I'm doing okay' just seemed so cold, and she was sad about their break up, but it hadn't cut as deep as it could have.

"Let me get changed, and then I'll start cookin'. Is Violet coming over after dark?"

"Yeah, shouldn't be too much longer before she gets here." he said, then mumbled something under his breath that Sookie didn't quite catch. She would have asked him to repeat it, but she had a feeling she wasn't supposed to have heard him anyway. Sookie still wasn't sure what to make of his relationship with Violet. Sometimes he seemed so in love with her, but others, especially when she wasn't around, he seemed almost indifferent to her or annoyed.

As long as he was happy and safe, she wasn't going to get too worked up about it, but it definitely had her keeping an eye on things.

Jason had been right, Violet arrived not long after the sun had fully set. Sookie had spent some time around Violet over the past months, but not all that much. She'd had a few dreams about her as well, which was quite unsettling, actually. Like she needed more vampires disrupting her sleep. The dreams didn't happen very much anymore, but Sookie had woken up her share of times with Alcide beside her, having dreamt some very sensual things about assorted vampires.

They shared dinner, the chicken almost as good as when Gran made it, and Sookie was starting to feel a little bit better. She was still tired, but her headache was gone and she'd even been laughing with Jason as he told her about some of the strange things people had been doing in attempts to protect themselves. There had even been a fight at the supermarket over a few cloves of garlic.

After dinner they moved to the living room to keep talking for awhile. Sookie flipped through the channels to see if there was maybe a movie or something on worth watching. Jason and Violet didn't seem to have any specific plans or to be in any hurry to leave, which had Sookie wondering if Jason was hanging around on purpose. Sookie understood why he was worried, since Alcide wasn't around anymore to protect her, but she didn't think this was necessary. Her house, now that it was really her house again, would keep her safe.

She had just flipped on an old action movie when Jason's phone rang.

"Hey, Andy, what's up?" He said in greeting when he answered the phone. He listened for a moment and then stood up suddenly. "You gotta be shittin' me, those motherfuckers! I'm just over at Sookie's. I'll be right there."

Sookie was on her feet, too, when she heard Jason's exclamations. "What is Jason, what's happened?"

"Son of a bitch!" He was muttering before she got her whole question out. He was already heading for the front door where he had left all of his sheriff gear. "There was an attack over at Bill's house, we think it's those same folks that attacked Sam day before last."

"What happened, was anybody hurt?" Sookie felt the panic grip her as the thought of something happening to Bill crossed her mind. She was just starting to believe in the possibility that Bill might really be Bill... and even though she had no idea what she would call the relationship between them at this point, she had a feeling she wouldn't be able to handle it if she lost him again.

"Sounds like everybody's okay, but they blew something up. Andy said there's a fire, needs me over there to help Kenya. I gotta go."

"I'm comin' with you." Sookie was already stepping into her shoes. No way was she staying here and not knowing what was happening.

"Sook, you can't. It's too dangerous. You need to stay inside."

"Nope, I'm coming. Let's go."

Jason let out a sigh, Sookie had a feeling it was in resignation, since he had to know he wasn't going to win this. Shaking his head, he led her and Violet outside, taking the lead they ran through the cemetery, slowing as they approached Bill's house. Sookie could smell the smoke, and the flames were hard to miss. It wasn't the house though, something on the driveway. Bill's dark SUV was now a charred skeleton, flames still shooting up from what remained of the vehicle. A Bon Temps Sheriff car was parked some distance behind it, the floodlight on and the lights flashing.

Bill was on the porch talking to Kenya, Sookie didn't see any sign of Andy. Relief flooded through her, seeing Bill okay and in one piece. There was also something else, another feeling as she saw him standing there in jeans and a dark button down shirt, and it made her heart ache.

She and Jason went up the steps, Sookie hanging back just a little, since technically, she wasn't part of the investigation. She leaned against the porch railing off to one side, trying to figure out why someone would have done this. Was it a warning? Were they afraid of Bill? It didn't look like they attacked the house at all.

"So what happened here?" Jason said as he walked up to Kenya and Bill.

"As I was just telling the deputy, I was inside, alone, when I heard a vehicle pull up outside. Before I could get to the door I heard glass breaking and shouting." He took a step towards the edge of the porch as he spoke. "I came outside and I could see another truck, or it might have been a van. I was set to go after them when my vehicle exploded."

Sookie watched from where she stood on the porch as Bill took a step down into the yard and kept explaining what else had happened. Sookie sort of tuned out, just watching him, when she heard something else, someone else.

_**That's it fanger, come on. Just another couple of steps and you're going down.**_

XX

* * *

XX

Bill took a few more steps towards his smoldering vehicle, explaining to the deputy and the others what else happened during the explosion. Bill was working hard to keep his anger in check, he was pissed that these people came after him in his own home but were too cowardly to face him directly. Throwing fire bombs and running away seemed to be all they were brave enough to do. Having Sookie on his porch, watching him also added another degree of unsettling to his evening.

Suddenly, Sookie was in motion, yelling his name. "Bill, No!" she screamed, running towards him. He had no idea what was happening, until he heard it. Gunshots, two of them just as Sookie collided with him. He could have kept them upright, but instead allowed her momentum to carry them to the ground. If someone was shooting, it would be best if they were a smaller target. He felt the burn as a bullet lodged in his shoulder, his fangs extending in anger and instinct.

It was an ambush. Sookie had saved his life and now he was going to kill the pathetic excuse for a human who was lying in wait to kill him. The sheriff's deputy and Jason were springing into action around him, their weapons drawn. Violet, Jason's vampire friend, was already ahead of them. He heard the scream as she reached the shooter. Bill was ready to kill the man himself, but was quickly distracted by Sookie gasping for breath next to him on the ground.

His thoughts were instantly and only about her. The bullet in his shoulder must have hit her first, and another had passed through her chest, leaving holes blossoming with blood on her shirt. She coughed, blood gargling at her lips as she tried to breathe. Her eyes were quickly glazing over as she looked up at him.

"Sookie, it's okay. Sookie." He shifted her in his arms, cradling her head. His own injury becoming nonexistent as he focused on the woman in his arms.

She smiled at him, a very gruesome smile given the blood still spilling from her mouth. Sookie reached up with a shaky hand to touch his face. "Gonna shoot... you." She said with little gasps, choking on her own blood. "Couldn't.. let..."

"Shh, Shh. Don't talk. You need to drink now, sweetheart." He was pushing up his sleeve as he spoke. Bill bit into his arm, needing her to drink before it was too late. His eyes never left hers, he couldn't lose her... fuck Alcide, Sookie was too important to him to just let her go.

"Sook?" Jason was kneeling next to them when Bill pulled his arm away. He hoped it was enough, it had to be enough. She had closed her eyes and Bill could already hear her breathing get just a little bit easier.

"We need to get her inside. There could be more of them." Bill finally looked away from her and up at Jason, unaware of the blood tears that had stained his cheeks..

"Kenya has already cuffed the one from the woods, Violet's searching for others. She can help me get Sookie back to the house."

"I am not letting her out of my sight. She's staying here." Bill said, an edge in his voice that didn't seem to phase Jason.

"Alright, I gotta go down to the station anyway and I'd rather not leave her alone at the house. You just better not try anything funny."

"Alone?" That caught Bill by surprise, ignoring Jason's other warning. Bill may be a vampire, but he would never take advantage of Sookie, even though he did want to find a way to be a part of her life. The thought of her being alone with all of the infected vampires around was something that did have him worried. It also had him wondering again where Alcide was tonight.

Jason was called away by Violet before he could say anything more. Bill slid his arms under Sookie, lifting her gently. He tried to ignore the pool of blood that had been under her, the very large pool of blood. She had been so close to dying, because of him, because of some need to save him. He took some comfort in the fact that her heart was beating steadily now, and her breathing was even and quiet. The bullets had missed her heart, but they had damaged her lungs. She would have died without his blood. It made him furious at the men who had done this, who had come after him, a feral anger bubbling up and out of him, but he pushed it aside so he could take care of Sookie.

Bill laid her gently on one of the sofas, not caring that her blood soaked clothes would ruin the upholstery. He couldn't stop himself from kissing her forehead, touching her face gently. Despite the blood smeared on her face, hers now mixed with his own, she was still beautiful. With everything that had happened between them, the hurt and the anger, the fights and lies, he couldn't help but still love her. He hated leaving her alone even for a few minutes, but he knew he had to finish his conversation with the police. He also wanted a look at the person who had done this, the man who could have killed him or Sookie. He couldn't kill him outright, like a large part of Bill desired to do... and if he were honest, he couldn't even really blame it on the vampire side of himself. Hopefully they would be able to get some information out of him on the rest of this group. They needed to be stopped.

He paused at the doorway, looking back at Sookie one more time, still not quite believing what she had done to save him. He didn't want to make too big of a deal about it, or read into it for more than it was, but it had to mean something.

XX

* * *

XX

Sookie woke up in the dark, unsure of where she was. The room was almost familiar, but not quite. There was a dim light coming from a doorway, helping Sookie get her bearings. She was tucked under the covers in a soft, comfortable bed. As she pushed herself into a sitting position to look around, she was startled to find that there was someone else in the bed with her. She leaned a little closer, the sleep finally cleared from her eyes and everything fell into place. Bill. She was for some reason in Bill's bedroom, with Bill lying next to her, on top of the blankets, fully dressed. It must be daytime, since Bill seemed to be very much dead to the world. The darkness in the room was because it was now light tight, instead of it still being night as Sookie had initially thought.

She remembered now, well sort of. She remembered the fire, the attack... hearing the thoughts of the shooter in her head. She remembered her panic, running towards Bill to protect him. She also recalled the stinging pain as she was hit in the back by the gunfire meant for Bill. She had been choking, drowning in her own blood. He must have given her his blood, she saved his life and he saved hers in return. That still didn't quite explain how they had ended up in bed together.

She slipped quietly from the bed, even though she probably could have made all the noise in the world and the sleeping vampire wouldn't have stirred. She went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. His house had been extensively remodeled when he became king, but the bathroom itself seemed mostly the same, at least the important pieces anyway. She remembered the big tub, the separate shower. She stared at herself in the mirror, surprised to see that she looked normal. Her hair was a bit messy from sleeping on it, but her face was clean and she was wearing a clean shirt, a maroon long sleeved Henley that had to belong to Bill. The sleeves were just a little bit too long for her, but that made the shirt seem even more comfortable. She lifted her hands to her face, the fabric touching her skin. It smelled like him, something familiar and safe, a scent tied to so many memories and feelings. Sookie continued to check over herself for any other injuries. She still had her shorts on, but they were stained with blood. She wasn't sure what was worse, wearing her gross clothes or the thought of someone, probably Bill, taking them off of her while she was unconscious. Though it wasn't like Bill hadn't seen every inch of her body before.

She was plenty grossed out now... despite the amount of blood she'd seen and been covered with over the years. She shimmied out of her shorts, tugging the hem of Bill's shirt down. At least she wasn't that tall, so the shirt still covered everything that needed covering. She used the bathroom and then was stuck trying to figure out what to do next. She felt fine, no ill effects from the gunshots she'd taken. She also didn't feel so tired anymore. She just needed to think for a few minutes, so she walked back into the bedroom, and sat down on the spot where she'd been sleeping. Bill hadn't moved at all. He looked so peaceful, so handsome in the dim light. His hair was cut a little shorter now, but his face was still the same. His hands were at his sides, clenched into fists, which Sookie found a bit strange. Sookie wished things weren't so complicated, that her feelings weren't so mixed up. She had needed to save him, she knew that... but did it mean something more?

Something about Bill had always pulled at her, from the very night they met, she'd been drawn to him, loved him. It was very strange to still feel that pull, even now... after everything that had gone on between them. She watched him, her mind working, trying to figure this out. He looked like Bill, he said he was Bill, that he could be trusted again. She had to admit his actions since her rescue from Warlow had been much more in line with that of the Bill she had loved. A part of her was ready to trust him, she trusted him with her life... but she still didn't know if she could trust him with her heart. That would be assuming that he still had any interest in her heart. She honestly didn't know at this point if he really wanted anything to do with her.

He had approached her at the party, but that had been only to offer his protection... probably out of some sense of nobility or regret. They were neighbors, perhaps he had just wanted to be neighborly. She dropped her head into her hands as she sat next to him in the darkened room.

She could feel his blood in her again, the familiar tug of lust that only added to her confusion. She was picturing things in her mind that she had no business thinking about, not so soon after her break up with Alcide, not when she had just barely begun to really, truly believe that maybe Bill wasn't lost forever. She wasn't ready for these feelings, she didn't want them. It seemed like she always ended up with a broken heart when she tried to love someone. _Bein' alone is nothin' to be afraid_ of her Gran had said. Sookie closed her eyes, feeling the sting of tears.

She should go, that's what she needed to do. It was daytime, so even if she wanted to, she couldn't talk this out with Bill. Sitting here mesmerized by him was not helping. She didn't want this to happen again, she didn't want her heart broken... she didn't want to be responsible for hurting Bill again. She made her decision quickly, before she could change her mind. With one last look at Bill, she got up from the bed and closing the inner door behind her, she stepped into the hallway.

She needed to get home, she needed to find out what time it was... she needed a shower. Sookie went down the steps, the silence of the house sounding loud in her ears. She had no idea what had happened to the rest of her clothes or her shoes, but at least it was warm out. She tugged on the shirt she was wearing one more time and opened the door into the bright sun.

The remains of Bill's car still sat in the driveway, a blackened, twisted mess of metal. Sookie didn't miss the large stain of red on the ground where she must have fallen. It looked like so much blood... it was hard to believe she felt completely fine today. She tore her eyes away and headed for the cemetery.

She focused on mundane things, her work schedule, cleaning she needed to do, grocery shopping, meal planning. Anything that could keep her from thinking about what had happened last night. Her life had finally been calm for so many months, but suddenly, just like that, she was back to worrying about people dying around her.

She was glad she didn't have to work until tomorrow, though it probably would have been a good distraction. Instead, she cleaned and cleaned, her house was looking good enough to make Gran proud. She rearranged, erasing any hint that Alcide's things had left an empty space anywhere in the house.

She had just poured herself a fresh glass of lemonade when she finally glanced at the clock. Her eyes then finding the kitchen window, night had come. Something compelled her to go to the front door and step out onto the porch.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

Bill woke for the night with the bed beside him empty. It wasn't surprising, even if he had been wishing for Sookie to still be there. It had taken all of his restraint to lay next to her without touching her. He had wanted to pull her into his arms, just to hold her, to know that she was okay, but he couldn't. Cleaning her up and changing her shirt had already tested his patience, he wouldn't force her to be close to him when she had no say in the matter. So he had tucked her in and then kept his distance as best as he could while they shared a bed. He had meant it when he told Jason he wasn't letting her out of his sight, so he hoped she wouldn't be too upset with him after sleeping in his bed for one night.

Her bloody clothes had been left behind, but his assumption was that she had gone home. It wouldn't be the first time she'd walked home from his house in just one of his shirts, which was something else he probably shouldn't be thinking about. He needed to see her, to know for sure that she had recovered fully from her wounds. He needed to thank her for saving his life. He needed to know why.

He still couldn't believe she had done that, he was sure she still didn't quite believe he was who he said he was. Trust between them had never been easy, which was probably mostly his own fault for keeping things from her... out of habit or in some misguided notion that he was protecting her, but he wanted to fix it. He needed to show her somehow that he could be trusted.

He didn't waste any time now that the sun had set. He mentally prepared himself for whatever confrontation might be coming with Alcide, given that Sookie had spent the night with him instead of the werewolf. He was going to speak with her tonight, that was certain.

He held himself back from racing across the cemetery, walking at a near normal pace, giving himself some time to come up with what he wanted to say. He still had no clue, the closer he got. There were so many things he wanted to tell her, but nothing seemed right. His feet had tried to carry him down this path so many times in the past six months, but he had fought it, if he hadn't been away so much with his book and other business, he was certain he would have lost and ended up at her door much sooner than this.

He had reached the edge of her yard when the front door opened. Sookie stepped out onto the porch, searching for something. Her eyes found him and she smiled, giving Bill a moments pause. Was she waiting for him? He traveled the remaining distance in a matter of seconds, stopping at the bottom of the steps before scaling them slowly with no words, just his eyes on hers.

She stepped back from him, and then into the house. He watched her smile waver, she swallowed hard. "Would you like to come in?" She finally said, her voice uncertain.

"Yes." He responded, stepping across the threshold of her home for the first time in a very long time. He took several steps into the foyer so she could close the door behind him. The house smelled like cleaning products and Sookie. Bill could also smell Alcide, but it wasn't as strong as the other scents. He also hadn't noticed Alcide's truck outside, so maybe he wasn't home just yet... leaving Sookie alone and in danger after dark.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, finally able to make some words come out of his mouth. She looked beautiful, fresh faced and innocent. She wore a t-shirt and cut off jean shorts, her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Good, I feel good. I imagine I have your blood to thank for that?"

"You wouldn't have needed it if you hadn't..." He shook his head, that wasn't the right thing to say, so he tried again. "You saved my life."

"It was the least I could do, you've saved mine more than once. I think it was my turn again."

"Regardless, I appreciate it, very much." He was so lost in her eyes, he could stare into them all day. He wasn't sure how long they stood there before Sookie finally looked away, her head turning towards the living room.

"Should we sit? I'm afraid I don't have anything to offer you to drink, I haven't had Tru:Blood in the house for a long while."

"It's fine. I don't need anything. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yup, I'm just fine. I don't think my clothes will ever be the same, but I'm okay. Did they catch him? The shooter?"

"Yes. I believe he is in custody down at the station. I haven't yet been in touch with any of the officers or Sam to see what else they have found out."

Bill followed her lead into the living room, choosing a chair across from the couch, despite his desire to sit next to her. He didn't want to push things, he didn't want to push her, but he knew something had changed between them last night.

"I hope they can find these guys before they hurt anybody else."

"I'm sure the Sheriff's department will come up with something." Bill missed the effortless way they used to be able to converse, the way the silences were always comfortable instead awkward. He wanted to make it better somehow... he wished he knew what she was thinking, or maybe even that she could hear what he was thinking.

"So... how have you been? It looks like you've been pretty busy."

"I have, but it's been good. You've been well?"

"Yeah, you could call it that. I've read some of your book. It's very good. I should have known you'd have a talent for writing."

Bill had wondered over all these weeks if she'd read his book, it had a lot of answers in it, the truth about what he went through, even if he had kept some of his more personal feelings vague. It wasn't an excuse for the things that had happened, but he hoped it had shed some light on his frame of mind.

"Thank you, I hadn't really expected it, myself. But once I started writing, it just seemed to work."

"Good, that's good." She said, nodding. She smiled at him, but it wasn't completely genuine. This was nothing more than small talk, it wasn't getting him anywhere.

He moved then, faster than he probably should have, to sit beside her to look into her eyes, hoping that he could find answers in their depths. "Why did you save me?" his voice was low, he wasn't touching her, but he was close enough to smell the sunlight on her. It was a scent that had lingered in his bed long after she had left today.

"I... I don't know." She stammered, meeting his gaze with more confidence than her voice showed. She recovered quickly from his fast movements. He could feel the warmth of her breath, his mouth just inches from hers.

Bill's gaze dropped to her lips for just a moment, long enough to see her pink tongue dart out to touch them. He looked into her eyes again, there was no fear there, she didn't pull away from him. He couldn't stop himself, he didn't want to stop himself as he leaned closer, swearing that Sookie, too, moved towards him.

"Sook! You here?" A voice yelled, the back door banging open. They jumped apart at the noise, Bill already feeling guilty over what had almost happened. He stood up to put more distance between them, to face whoever had arrived.

Sookie stood as well, moving around to the other side of the couch and towards the foyer. Jason appeared from the kitchen.

"Hey, Sookie. I was figurin' you'd be home by now. Oh. Hi, Bill. Thanks for bringing her home, you never know what's out there, ya know?"

Bill didn't correct Jason's idea of what was going on, and it seemed Sookie was in no hurry to, either. The interruption was probably a good thing. After the stress on them both last night, Sookie nearly dying yet again, anything that would have happened tonight might have been met with much regret in the morning. Not by him, but Sookie might have regretted it, and Bill really didn't want that.

"Hi, Jason. What are you doin' here?"

"I wanted to come check on you, make sure you were feeling better. I also have some news from that shooter last night."

"What kind of news? Did you find the other guys who did this?"

"We're workin' on it. He gave us some real good leads. Whatever glamour you did to him last night, Bill, he sung like a parakeet once we started questioning him."

That earned Bill a surprised look from Sookie, he shrugged his shoulders in response before he spoke. It's not like he hurt the guy, though he had wanted to... he just loosened up his tongue a little bit. "I am glad to hear it. They need to be stopped before they can hurt anybody else."

"He gave us the address of their new hangout, some place in Shreveport. And the name of one of Sam's interns who was workin' with them. That's how they found out about your plan. We're going tomorrow, since it's too dangerous after dark. There have been reports of vamp attacks a few towns over, so we're trying to keep everyone inside for the next few nights especially."

"Thanks for letting me know, I'll make sure things are locked up tight after you go." Sookie nodded.

"Go? No, Violet is coming over, we're gonna stay with you."

"Jason, please. You don't have to baby-sit me." Bill recognized the frustration in Sookie's voice, the way she crossed her arms over her chest. He kept silent, curious about where this conversation was headed. Why was Jason set on staying here to protect her?

"It was one thing when Alcide was here to protect you, but now that he's gone, I'm not leaving you alone in this house when there's crazy vampires out there lookin' for a snack."

_Gone?_ That caught Bill's attention. What did Jason mean by gone? Bill would have heard if something had happened to the werewolf... but not if he and Sookie had simply ended their relationship. He didn't dare hope, it couldn't be that easy... He had decided that he wanted to convince Sookie to trust him again, to be on better terms with him again, but he'd never expected a chance at them having a real relationship again. Not when she was with someone else. He still might not ever have a chance at something more with her, not after the things he'd done and said, but this news was quite interesting.

"I'm in the house, Jason. I'll be fine. You and Violet don't have to give up your night to stay with me."

"Sorry, Sook. Not going to happen. You're not stayin' here alone, that's final. You can come over to our place instead if you want or we're comin' here."

"What if Bill stays with me? He can stay, and then I'll be safe and you can go on home." She looked towards him, her eyes pleading.

"You sure? Bill, would you stay with her?" Suddenly all eyes were on Bill and he wasn't sure how to respond. He loved the idea of spending the entire night here with Sookie, but he didn't want to get in the middle of whatever fight this was between Sookie and Jason.

"An infected vampire would be no match for Bill. I'd be perfectly safe." Sookie had moved closer to him, standing beside him.

"I will stay and make sure Sookie is protected. It's no trouble." He volunteered, not ready to let this opportunity slip through his fingers. He had a few things he wanted to work on tonight, but it was nothing that couldn't wait until tomorrow if it meant he had more reason to spend time with Sookie. He was thinking that maybe she wasn't as indifferent to him as he'd first thought. She hadn't answered his question about why she'd saved him, but maybe she didn't have to.

Jason put his hands on his hips, his eyes swinging back and forth between Bill and Sookie, as if he were trying to decide if this was going to work. Maybe it wasn't a good idea that they were alone together, but Bill didn't care. He wanted to talk, to just spend time with her so she could see that he was really himself.

"Okay, I guess that could work for tonight. But we're gonna talk about this again tomorrow, and the next night... and the one after that if those vamps are still out there."

"Fine, Jason. We'll talk about it again tomorrow. But I can take care of myself, really."

There was a light knock on the backdoor before it swung open, the sound of footsteps carried Violet into the dining room. She paused when she saw them all standing in the foyer talking, and then she was beside Jason, her arm around his waist. Bill didn't actively dislike this Violet, but he wasn't quite sure if he really liked her either. Something about her had just always seemed a little off to Bill, it probably also didn't help that she'd had some sort of rivalry with Jessica that Bill didn't understand.

"Now that you're here, we're actually gonna go home. Bill's stayin' with Sookie." Jason told Violet.

"Oh, I guess we can return home right away then." She smiled up at Jason, her hand traveling over his chest.

Bill hung back in the living room while Sookie saw Jason and Violet out, giving her some privacy to speak with her brother if she needed to. It wasn't long before she joined him again, a slight smile on her face.

"Thanks for saying you would stay. I don't like misleading Jason, but I couldn't handle another night of watching them all over each other on my couch, and it'll make him feel better if he thinks I'm not here alone."

"Sookie, I really can stay with you, I wasn't just saying that for Jason's benefit."

"I appreciate that, Bill. I really do, but I can't impose on you like that. It's not your job to protect me."

"I think after last night, it's probably the least I could do. You don't have to be alone."

She sighed then, her relaxed demeanor giving way to something else as she sank into the couch. She was stressed, she had been hiding it, but now she faltered, and he cursed himself silently.

"Sookie." He said quietly, sitting down on the edge of the chair across from her. "I know you feel like you can't trust me. I know I hurt you when I was... before, when I wasn't completely myself, I hurt you and I threatened you and I can't take it back, as much as I wish I could. I'm sorry for what happened, all of it. I know that doesn't mean much after everything we've been through, but I am sorry."

"I know, Bill. And I believe you, I trust you when you say that you're still the person who walked into my life so long ago... but I don't know what to do with it." She looked at him with so much openness, an innocence that he'd thought lost a long time ago. She looked so vulnerable, but he knew just how strong she was underneath it all.

"You don't have to do anything with it, I just needed you to know." He didn't want to keep pushing, this had to be enough for one night.

XX

* * *

XX

Sookie's headache was back with a vengeance. She had been in such good spirits earlier, but now she felt like head was going to spin right off her shoulders. Bill sat across from her, his eyes on her with such tenderness. She couldn't believe they'd almost kissed earlier... or that she'd volunteered Bill to stay and protect her. This was very bad for her. All she'd wanted was to be alone, to have some time to think. She had been doing well all day with her cleaning, slowly putting her relationship with Alcide behind her. She knew it was going to hurt for awhile, but she had a growing feeling of acceptance all day. She was certain now that her decision had been the right one.

Bill here with her was a complication she wasn't ready for. Her feelings were already so mixed up, his sultry voice saying 'Sookie' in that way of his, and those gorgeous blue eyes watching her didn't help matters. It stirred up feelings that she didn't know how to handle, at least not right now.

She didn't know how he did it, but forgiving him had always seemed to come so easy, letting him in one more time always felt right. Could she do it one last time? Should she?

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I'm terrible company tonight. Honestly, Bill. You don't have to stay. I've got a few things to do, but then I'm just going to bed anyway. I'll be safe as long as I'm inside."

"Sookie, these vampires are dangerous. Who knows what lengths they would go to if they thought it would result in a meal. I know you don't like the idea of needing someone to protect you, but this is different. Let me protect you."

"I've had your blood, I had it again last night. That means you can still feel me, right? Like if I'm in danger?"

"Well... yes."

"Perfect, then you can go on home, and if something happens, you'll know it... Please, Bill." She hated the way her voice wavered, the way her eyes stung and tears threatened. She didn't even quite understand why she was feeling this way, but she was overwhelmed with emotion.

He stared at her for a long while, his expression unreadable. Finally he seemed to make some sort of decision and stood up from his chair.

"If this is what you want, I'll go, but I will not be far away. You call me or call out for me if something happens, if you see anything or hear anything or if you need anything."

"I will. Thank you." She stood up too, a weight lifting from her shoulders when he agreed to let her be alone, to let her have some space. She had felt like she was going to suffocate with Jason here and Violet, people watching her, forced to spend their time protecting her when she didn't want to be protected.

Sookie walked with Bill to the front door, to see him out into the night. Just before he stepped out the door, she reached her hand out, touching his shoulder, making him pause.

"I know it seems like I don't want you here, but I am glad you stopped by."

He smiled slightly at that, giving her a nod of his head. "Goodnight, Sookie."

"Goodnight, Bill. Be careful."

With those words, he was gone. Sookie could almost picture him traveling through the cemetery, approaching his grand house, lit up and waiting for him to come home. She shut and locked the door, turning of the porch light. She double checked that the back door was locked as well. With no appetite for dinner and a pounding headache, Sookie went upstairs to draw herself a bath.

Somehow, she found herself outside. Her feet carrying her through the cemetery, following the path she had imagined for Bill just a short while ago. The lights were on in his house, drawing her to the porch. She didn't need to knock because he was there, pulling the door open for her.

"Sookie." Was all he said, all that needed to be said. His hand on her cheek, he pulled her into the house, backing her up against the door. The wood hard against her back, his body hard against her front. She shifted slightly as the door clicked shut with their weight against it. His cool hands traveled her body as he bent his head to capture her lips with his. His taste was so familiar, his kiss something she had been needing for a very long time. Sookie wanted this, she wanted him. Her arms closed around him, her hands fisting in his dark hair as his fingers traveled along the bottom edge of her shorts. Their kiss was growing hotter by the second with Bill pressing his body even more into hers.

Sookie startled awake, the tub water sloshing around her. She had managed to doze off in the bathtub, which was not a good thing. She should have known the dreams would come again now that she'd had Bill's blood once more, not that they'd ever fully gone away. She got out of the cooling water, her body still hot from the dream she'd been having. Sleep, she needed real sleep and everything would seem better in the morning. At least that's what she tried to tell herself.

XX

* * *

XX

Bill wanted to visit Sookie again tonight. He felt the urge to walk the short distance between their houses so he could look into her eyes, so he could see all that she was feeling laid out for him in her quiet gaze. He had glimpsed it last night a few times, fleeting glances of vulnerability in her eyes, sadness and desperation, even a moment or two of lust in the way she looked at him. She covered it well, appearing mostly calm and collected with a reserve of steel that had gotten her through so much in her short life. She had opened herself to him in so many ways when they'd been together, her most intimate feelings and fears had been his to peruse. He wanted that kind of trust with her again. Something in him needed her. He had been able to keep it at bay when they were so far apart, when he thought that Sookie would never feel anything for him besides contempt, but now things were changing. They'd said goodbye so many times... something always pulled them back towards each other.

He had spent last night restless, first in the house pretending to work, and then he had found himself outside roaming the spaces between their homes. He used the excuse of protection, he was watching for any signs of danger, but really it had been his need to think, to move. He hadn't reached any conclusions by the time the dawn neared, but at least he knew Sookie had been safe all night.

He couldn't visit with Sookie every night, as much as he wanted to. Tonight he had other business to take care of and a meeting with Sam he didn't want to miss. Once they talked business the shifter owed him some information about why Sookie was living alone again. Jessica had stopped in his office briefly, letting him know that she was going to keep an eye on Andy and Adilyn like usual. He had shared with her Jason's comments about the infected being in the area again, so Jessica was not going to risk them getting hurt because she wasn't around. She swore to protect them and Bill knew she meant it.

He had encouraged her and hugged her, watching her as she traveled off into the night. She was his pride and his joy, the fine young woman she had become always astounded him. If it weren't for Jessica, there's no telling how much worse things would have gone when he'd been overtaken by Lillith. He shook those thoughts from his head with no time to ponder when he had his own appointments to get to.

Things went well with Sam, it seemed that so far, this vampire/human arrangement was working out okay. Bill did have plans to meet with the vampires again to get their take on things, but overall things were very positive. Like he imagined the humans had reacted to Sam's pitch, the vampires hadn't been too sure about this new arrangement when Bill had called for them to meet with him. Of course the promise of regular and safe meals did a lot to convince them that it would be worth fighting for, but none of them could be prepared for the emotional ties that came with such a relationship. That was the main reason Bill needed to meet with them again. Vampires were possessive and impulsive, their blood had similar effects on humans, humans who could already be in monogamous relationships and who would now be dealing with new feelings and desires if they exchanged blood with their vampire protectors.

Once they finished talking business, they took some time to catch up a little. Bill had been very glad to form this friendship with Sam over the past few months. They had worked well together in the past to save this town, so it was fitting that they would come together again. It also turned out that they had far more in common than they thought.

"How's Nicole been feeling?" Bill inquired, thrilled for Sam becoming a father. Bill himself recalled how it had felt as a human, and now with Jessica. Despite their difficult start, he wouldn't change a single thing.

"Good, she's tired most of the time, but I think she's starting to get even more excited. I can't believe we've only got a couple more months to go."

"It will go by very quickly, and then you will be holding that precious child in your arms."

"I'm sort of nervous about it, I don't really know much about babies, aside from dealing with Mikey when Arlene started bringing him around the bar."

"You'll do just fine. All babies need is love. I still remember the day my Sarah was born, of course there were no big hospitals then, so she was born right in our bedroom. It's truly an amazing thing to witness." Bill remembered his awe as his tiny daughter was placed into his arms, she had been so beautiful, just like Caroline. How he wished he could have been there to watch her grow up. Bill pushed away his sadness at those memories, it wasn't the time...they were talking about Sam and his impending joy.

"You make it sound so easy, I hope you're right." Sam smiled at Bill for a moment, then shifted his gaze to the papers on his desk. He cleared his throat, "So, uh... how's Sookie? I heard about the shooting. Sounds like they've rounded up several of those vigilantes thanks to the one they caught at your house."

"She seems well. I visited with her briefly last evening."

"That's good to hear, you know how Sookie always finds trouble. Did you stop by the house to see her?"

"She does have knack for it, doesn't she? Finding trouble I mean.." Bill could see Sam was just itching to talk about Alcide, but the shifter didn't want to be the one to bring it up, so Bill wasn't going to either, even if he wanted to know what Sam knew. It was more entertaining this way. "I did stop by the house, yes."

"Oh, good. That's good. It's a big house out there."

"Yes, she's got a lot of room all to herself."

"Too bad about her and Alcide." Sam finally said, not sounding all that sympathetic.

XX

* * *

XX

Sookie spent the next three days working, even volunteering for extra shifts so she could stay busy. She was well aware that the only reason she still had a job to go to and customers willing to come out in the night was because of Bill and Sam's plan. Sookie still had trouble focusing and staying out of people's heads when she was tired, but it wasn't as bad as it used to be. Plus this game of trying to keep out of other people's heads kept her from getting stuck in her own. She still hadn't really figured anything out, but it was getting easier. She still had moments where the sadness was overwhelming, where she felt like a failure when it came to relationships. Those moments weren't hitting her quite so hard anymore though as she realized that it takes two people to make a relationship, the fault wasn't only with her.

It had been interesting being at Bellefleur's now that there were more vampires in town, more regulars than just Bill and Jessica. The plan Bill and Sam had come up with really was working. Even Arlene had made friends with a handsome vampire... with her history, he could end up husband number five. Wouldn't that be something? Arlene married to a vampire. Sookie had laughed at the thought, stranger things have happened.

Her shift ended just after dark, so she had hurried home and slipped into the relative safety of her house. She figured Jason and Violet would be arriving any time, or maybe they did her a favor and asked Tara to come over tonight. Sookie was getting sick of needing a babysitter. While she understood Jason's concern, it was really getting on her nerves to always have company. Violet seemed nice enough, but she was starting to rub Sookie the wrong way, making those nights when Jason and Violet were there even more stressful. Sookie was seriously contemplating taking Bill up on his offer of protection, which is something she never expected. She still felt some uncertainty when it came to Bill, though her doubts that he wasn't really Bill had almost completely faded... Which of course made her feelings for him much harder to ignore.

The dreams she'd been having about him hadn't helped matters either, not when she felt guilty, like she hadn't spent enough time grieving her relationship with Alcide. She knew about rebound relationships, she'd been in one... sometimes she wondered if maybe they had all still sort of been rebound relationships from her break up with Bill.

Sookie had gotten cleaned up from work and was just popping some food in the microwave when her phone rang. She expected Jason to be calling, letting her know that they were on their way, but to her surprise it was Andy on the other end.

"Hello?" She said, curious and a bit nervous as to why Andy would be calling her this time of night.

"Hey, uh.. Sookie. Hi. Sorry to bother you. It's Andy, Andy Bellefleur."

"Hi Andy, what's going on?"

"I was just wondering... I need to get a hold of Vampire Bill, I mean Bill... but see... I've sort of purposely not..." He stammered, an awkwardness hung in the air.

"Andy, just spit it out. Tell me what you need, and we'll take care of it."

"I need to get a hold of Bill, but I don't have his number since I refuse to have anything to do with him after what happened. But it's Jessica, she was hurt outside our place.. protectin' us. I think he needs to come, and fast."

"What? Oh, no! I'll get him. We'll be right there! Thanks for callin' Andy."

Sookie moved swiftly, pausing only to slip on her tennis shoes. With her phone in hand she ran out the front door. She dialed Bill as she ran through the cemetery, hoping he'd be home. She was so afraid for Jessica. Andy had sounded like it was a bad situation at the house. Bill would be devastated if something happened to Jessica.

"Hello?" Bill answered after the second ring.

"Bill, it's Sookie. Are you home? I'm headed your way. Something's happened to Jessica." She didn't wait for his answer as his house came into view. She didn't have to, since his front doors flew open and he was standing in front of her before she could even come to a full stop. Bill's hands were on her shoulders as he looked into her eyes.

"What's happened?"

"She's at Andy's Bellefleur's house. I don't know. He just called and said she's hurt and we need to get there."

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a set of car keys. He pushed them into her hands. "Bring the car."

Before Sookie could blink he was gone. Sookie supposed it made sense, Bill could travel faster on foot than they could probably travel together in the car. He wasn't going to waste any time getting to Jessica.

Sookie jogged closer to Bill's house, the wreck of his old SUV was now replaced with a shiny black BMW, what looked to be a brand new BMW. If Sookie hadn't been so worried about Jessica, she would have taken the time to appreciate this nice new car. Instead she got moving, speeding into Bon Temps towards the old Bellefleur place.

Sookie parked haphazardly on the drive and ran towards the house. The front door was hanging open and Sookie could see several piles of what looked like vampire goo outside the house. She ran through the door to find Bill kneeling over Jessica. She was bloody and bruised, her clothing torn, as she laid on the couch. Her eyes were open as she whispered something to Bill. Andy was standing off to one side, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Andy, what happened?"

"Infected vamps, they were terrorizing the neighborhood, comin' after us, banging on the windows. She killed 'em, but another one showed up and got her, did somethin' to her. Fuckin' vampires."

_**Hi Sookie!**_ she hear the voice in her head. Looking around the room, she caught sight of Adilyn peeking around the corner with a little wave. _**She saved us. I know I'm supposed to hate her 'cause of what happened to my sisters, but she saved us.**_

_Hi Adilyn,_ Sookie thought back at her. _It's okay to have mixed feelings sometimes. Vampires can be dangerous, but they're sort of human, too and they make mistakes just like us. _

_**My daddy doesn't think so, he almost didn't want to let her inside even after what she did for us.**_

_That's okay, too. The important thing is that he did. And now Bill's here and she's going to be okay._ Sookie had been able to spend some time with Adilyn in the past six months since they were the only other people in Bon Temps, maybe anywhere, that were part fairy. Sookie didn't want Adilyn to go through all the things Sookie had gone through alone. Sookie smiled at her, _we'll have to get together soon,_ she thought before turning her attention back to Bill and Jessica.

Bill had his hand on Jessica's face, reassuring her that she was going to be okay.

"You rest now. I'm gonna take you home." Bill waited for Jessica to close her eyes before he stood up, walking over to Andy.

"Did you see what they did to her?"

"She killed three of 'em, and it looked like it was over. But then another one, a bigger one snuck up on her. He hit her, beat her pretty badly and then he had her on the ground. It almost looked like he was shoving his arm in her mouth. It all happened so fast, then he just left." Sookie was trying to make sense of what Andy was saying, _why did the infected vampire not just kill Jessica? _

"Thank you for bringin' her inside. Just say the words once we're outside and you can take back our invitations."

"I appreciate her protectin' us." Andy said quietly, meeting Bill's gaze head on. Sookie knew this was hard for both of them. Death was something that couldn't be undone, no matter how much you wished it.

"Be careful, Sheriff. There could be more of them out there. Your daughter, like Sookie is at even more risk than others. They'll be able to smell her at a distance, and once they get her scent, they won't stop."

This time it was Andy who extended a hand for Bill, both of them nodding in some silent agreement. Bill turned away then to go back to Jessica. He lifted her into his arms, walking past Sookie with a grim look on his face. He didn't even look at her, he was staring straight ahead as he carried Jessica towards the car. It was frightening, the expression on his face.

"Bye, Andy, Adilyn." Sookie said quickly as she followed after Bill. She caught up to him at the car, pulling open the back door so he could lay Jessica down on the seat.

"Bill, what happened? What did that vampire do to her?"

"He infected her."

XX

* * *

XX

Bill's hold on his anger was tenuous at best as he placed Jessica in her bed. A bed that had been replaced once already thanks to Hepatitis V. She was still weak from the fight she'd been involved in, the infection would take longer to take hold. Sookie was still here, smartly staying out of his way, while still being there for Jessica. He didn't want to snap at her accidentally. Truth be told, he was glad she was here, even if she was as helpless as he felt. Why did they infect Jessica? Was it intentional, because of her connection to Bill? Was it just because she was a vampire fighting against them?

Bill took a small measure of comfort knowing that the mutations of the virus had yielded something far less deadly, but if he didn't have enough blood for Jessica as her hunger grew, she would only get sicker.

"She needs blood. Will you stay with her while I get some?" Bill finally looked at Sookie. He'd been avoiding eye contact with her since they'd arrived at the Bellefleur's. He knew if he had looked into her eyes, he would have crumbled, and he couldn't do that. He needed his strength for Jessica.

"Of course, I'll be right here." Sookie sat on the bed next to Jessica, taking her hand. Jessica was starting to wake up more and Bill left them with Sookie telling Jessica how great she had done at protecting Andy and Adilyn.

Bill headed for the basement, where he had kept a supply of donor blood on hand. He also had untainted Tru:Blood in the pantry upstairs, but it wasn't even a full case and it was probably nearing it's expiration. He pulled out a bag of O negative blood and poured it into a glass for Jessica. He mentally calculated out how long the blood he had would last and how much more he could get at regular intervals. Assuming an exponential increase in Jessica's need as the days went on, it didn't leave them much time to find a cure. If Bill didn't drink, it would go a little further. He could survive on Tru:Blood for awhile, he'd done it before.

He kept his focus on numbers and calculations, one step after the next. He would find an outlet for his frustrations later, when he was alone and Jessica was tucked in bed. He wanted to kill the vampire who had done this, if only he had been there. Bill did take a moment to ponder why he hadn't felt Jessica's fear, her pain. He didn't feel it until he had reached her.

Jessica's eyes were open when he got back upstairs. She was smiling at something Sookie had said. She already looked better in fresh clothes, a damp and bloodied wash cloth in Sookie's hand. Bill hadn't even thought to clean Jessica up in his concern for her. He once again was glad that Sookie was here. He sat down on the bed to face Jessica, the cup of blood in one hand.

"Here, drink, it will make you feel better." He smiled for her, his hand on her back, helping her sit up a little. She took the glass but her grip was shaky, so he kept a hand on it to keep it from spilling. She drank deeply, draining the glass. She let him take the empty glass back from her and leaned back against her pillows.

"Thanks. I do feel better already."

"Good. You'll need your rest today." He ran a hand over her hair, trying to pretend that everything was okay. She looked down at her hands, picking at a fingernail before she looked up at him again.

"Am I infected?" Her voice was quiet, her face afraid.

"It's quite likely that is what your attacker intended."

"What's going to happen to me?"

"We're going take care of you, that's what's going to happen." Sookie said before Bill could come up with an answer. Sookie took one of Jessica's hands. "No matter what, we'll be here."

"Sookie's right. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. We will get through this somehow."

Jessica nodded, her smile brave, though Bill knew she was still afraid. He was afraid, too. He couldn't lose Jessica. He stood from the bed. "You rest now, and I'll see you when the sun goes down." He leaned down and kissed Jessica on the forehead, taking a step back.

He watched as Sookie hugged Jessica, "Goodnight."

"Thanks, Sookie. Goodnight. 'Night, Bill."

Bill followed Sookie out of the room, pulling Jessica's door shut behind him. Sookie was quiet, heading for the stairs instead of waiting to talk to him. Panic squeezed his chest again, he didn't want her to go, not yet.

"Sookie, wait. Please stay."

She paused on the steps, looking over her shoulder at him. "Bill, I'm not going anywhere, I just thought it'd be better if we talked downstairs instead of right outside Jessica's bedroom."

"Oh, yes, that would probably be best." Bill felt a bit foolish for jumping the gun on her leaving, but he felt much better just knowing that she was going to stay for at least a little while. He followed Sookie into the front room where she sat on the one remaining couch. The other had been moved until Bill could have it cleaned or replaced. Was it really just a few nights ago that Sookie had been the one dying in his arms? He shook the thought away and sat down next to her, still leaving a fair amount of space between them.

"Why would a vampire have wanted to infect Jessica? I just don't understand. I mean in the long run, I guess it's better than him just killing her, but why?" Sookie had started talking before Bill had even fully settled on the couch.

"I don't know. It could be an attempt to ruin our plan. If more vampires are infected, they won't be able to protect the humans or they would refuse to protect the humans if they know they are being targeted for infection. The thought has also crossed my mind that this is personal, that Jessica was attacked specifically."

"You think they went after Jessica to get to you?"

"It's possible. Between my book and this plan to protect Bon Temps, I've clearly increased my number of enemies."

"They've already attacked your house once. Wait, Bill! What if the vampires attack you here? Vampires can enter vampire owned houses without an invitation!" She was very animated, concern clear on her face. "You and Jessica can't stay here, they could come here!"

"Sookie," he tried to interrupt, but she was still going. "Sookie." He said again, this time touching her face, so she had to look at him. She quieted then. "It's okay. We're safe here from other vampires. The Mayor has so kindly purchased my family home and has invited Jessica and I to live here."

"You sold your... oh, ah... I get it." She said, as everything must have clicked into place for her. "I guess Bellefleur Bar and Grill isn't the only place with some interesting ownership. That was your idea, too, wasn't it?"

"I may have had something to do with it. We needed more ways to keep people safe." Sookie had moved closer to him during her mini panic, their legs now touched, he could have moved an inch and they would have been holding hands. He tried hard not to think about it, since Sookie hadn't seemed to notice their increasing proximity.

"It was a good idea. Just don't piss of Arlene, or you might never be welcome there again." Sookie smiled, lightening the mood just a little. She reached for him then, closing her hand over his, the smile leaving her face. "Tell me what's going to happen to Jessica. What is hepatitis V going to do to her?"

"The good news for Jessica is that it's not as fatal as the initial strain had been. Of course that has also made things more difficult for us to eliminate the infection, but in this case I'll take non-fatal."

"Okay, so not as deadly. What else? How long until she's showing symptoms?"

"I don't know how long, it could be a matter of hours or days, sometimes longer. The main symptom is hunger. She'll keep needing more and more blood and she still won't be satisfied. That's why these attacks are so frequent and so violent, they have no control over the hunger."

"I suppose Tru:Blood, even if there were any, wouldn't cut it?"

"Not really, no. She will get weaker, no matter how much she drinks, but she'll still be fast and strong compared to a human."

"How much blood are we talking?"

"I don't know... a lot."

"Bill, isn't there a blood shortage? I know Tru:Blood is practically non-existent, and willing donors aren't exactly easy to find."

"Yes, with the panic over infection and the attacks, blood is hard to find. I do have a reasonable supply for now. One of the perks of being king, even if it doesn't really mean much anymore."

"What happens when you run out?"

"I can hope we won't run out before they can find a cure."

Bill didn't know what he was going to do if they didn't find a cure. Now that his initial surge of purpose had passed, with Jessica tucked in bed and everything that he could do tonight was done, the events of the last several days were catching up with him and he felt helpless. He closed his eyes, rubbing them with his hand. Human vigilantes were after him for what he was, for his plan to save people. Infected vampires were not only threatening the entire town and the people he was determined to save, but now could be targeting him specifically. Jessica was battling an infection that had been forced upon her because of him, one that would eventually drive her insane with hunger or kill her before he could find a way to save her. He couldn't quite bring himself to tell Sookie that part, that Jessica would slowly go mad with hunger, even if he could manage to keep a decent amount of blood around.

He felt Sookie shift beside him, her hand tugging gently on his own. She had stood up and was pulling his hand so he would do the same. He wasn't sure what she wanted, but he complied without question. He stood in front of her, her dark eyes staring back at him with such compassion and sympathy. He didn't have to say it, she just knew the weight of all of this was crushing him. To his surprise, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her in a tight embrace. His arms came around her on instinct, and he rested his head against hers.

For something as simple as a hug, it was rife with meaning and comfort. Bill felt right for the first time in a long time with Sookie in his arms. Even if it couldn't make all of his problems and worries go away, it gave him a different kind of hope that maybe what they'd once had wasn't completely lost. He didn't intend for anything else to happen, and he thought Sookie probably hadn't either, but somehow their embrace turned to something more.

Sookie's warm mouth met his, and for a moment that's all there was in his world. Just him and her sharing in a passion that had overwhelmed them both. His hand was in her hair, the smell of her... the sunlight on her drove his passion even higher... and like the time in what felt like another life he pulled away from her as his fangs descended. She backed up a step as they separated, her eyes wide, her lips swollen and pink. Bill could hear her heart racing as they got their bearings.

"Sorry." "I'm sorry." They both said at the same time, both knowing that the comfort they could offer one another in this moment would probably not be a good thing come tomorrow. Bill wished it were, but he loved her and he wanted her to love him back, not just have sex with him because they'd both had a very bad few days.

"I should probably go." Sookie said, her hands clasped in front of her.

"I'll walk you."

She didn't protest this time, much to his surprise, she just nodded and followed Bill as he headed for the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

Sookie climbed into bed, settling against her pillows, she finally allowed herself some time to think about that kiss... _wow what a kiss. _She could still feel his lips against hers, the hardness of his body, his fingers in her hair. It had been completely a mistake, they both knew that, but that didn't mean Sookie couldn't enjoy thinking about it. She still wasn't really even sure how it had happened. He had looked so forlorn, so stressed and worried about Jessica. The only thing she could think of that she could offer him in that moment was her embrace.

It had felt so wonderful to be in his arms and then suddenly they were kissing, which Sookie had to admit felt even better. She was glad it had stopped when it did, otherwise she had a feeling she wouldn't have made it to her own bed tonight. She knew first hand that sex with Bill would be extraordinary, but she wasn't ready to take that step... yet.

Bill had walked her home, with neither one of them saying anything. Their awkward apologies had been the only thing said about the kiss, and Sookie actually thought that was okay for now. Somehow the silence had been comfortable as they walked side by side. Bill had stayed at the foot of the steps when Sookie unlocked the door, offering her his thanks for all of her help tonight, and with Sookie planning to visit Jessica tomorrow.

Watching him with Jessica, the tender way he took care of her, the expressions on his face when he was so focused on his child and her suffering... it had been eye opening. If Sookie had any doubts left that Bill wasn't Bill, they had most certainly vanished after what she witnessed tonight. Her excuses to hold him at arms length were fading fast and now she had to face her own truths. She loved Bill, maybe she'd always loved him. It really hit her tonight when she was in his arms and the love she still felt for him came fighting to the surface. It was scary, too... to even contemplate opening herself up to him again. She didn't know if they could really work. Her track record wasn't exactly stellar when it came to men and she and Bill had been through so much. They carried so much baggage between them already, she didn't know if they could move past it, even if they wanted to.

Sookie knew she shouldn't be thinking about this, it'd hardly been a week since her break up with Alcide, jumping into another relationship wouldn't be a smart idea, even if it was with someone that she loved like no other. She turned over in bed, trying to find a more comfortable position. So much had happened tonight, Sookie had a feeling she wasn't going to be falling asleep anytime soon.

Her own personal drama aside, she was worried for Jessica. This hepatitis V was no joke. She couldn't even imagine how afraid Jessica must feel knowing that she was infected, and Bill... Bill was so worried, Sookie knew losing Jessica would break his heart. It would break Sookie's heart. They may not have always got along the best, but Jessica had always been special to Sookie. She had felt almost maternal when it came to Jessica, but more friendly then some kind of stepmother. She had meant the things she told Jessica on that beach the night they both thought Bill was gone forever. She wouldn't have let Jessica be alone then, and she wasn't going to let Jessica or Bill go through this alone now.

They were going to find a way to help Jessica, Sookie was certain of it.

XX

* * *

XX

Bill's first priority when he rose for the day was to check on Jessica. He was surprised to find her already awake and dressed, looking just like always, as if nothing had happened. Her skin was still smooth and pale, no sign of infection yet marred her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, leaning against the door frame to her room.

"I feel fine, actually, I'm a little hungry but I always wake up hungry." She shrugged, uncertainty on her face. "That's a good thing right? I mean, what if I'm not infected?"

"You drank the blood of an infected vampire, the chances of you being infected are almost one hundred percent." He didn't want to give her false hope, he didn't want to give himself false hope. "But if it takes longer for you to show ill effects, that is a good thing."

"Bill, I don't want to die." Her face crumpled as the redness of tears filled her eyes. Bill was at a loss at what to say or do, he again felt so helpless in the face of this virus. He moved quickly to pull Jessica into his arms, trying to soothe away some of her fears.

"Shh, I'm not going to let you die. What did we say last night?" He pulled back a little so he could see her face, "We're going to get through this, okay?"

She sniffled, nodding her head before she spoke again softly. "Is Sookie coming over tonight?"

"I believe that is her intention. She told me she would be by to see you tonight." He released her and she leaned back against the headboard.

"Good. I mean... I know things between you guys aren't the best, but she cares about me, about us. It's nice to have her around."

"I agree, Jessica. Sookie has always been a very special person. If she said she's going to be here, she will."

"Do you still love her?" Jessica asked, her head lifting so she could look him in the eye. "I... I know it's not my business... but she... after you died, when we thought you died, she told me she still loved you. She told me that she wouldn't let me be alone."

"I do, Jess. But it's not that simple anymore." He reached a hand out to take hers. He had never stopped loving Sookie, despite how much he had tried. He wished it were that easy, that love would be enough, but he knew it wasn't. Sookie may be single again, her relationship with Alcide seemed completely over based on what Sam had told him, but there was still a lot of hurt between them. Last night's smoldering kiss had been thrilling, but Bill knew they couldn't erase the past with a kiss. He focused his attention back on Jessica, that was the important thing right now. He patted his hand over hers, trying to offer her reassurance. "Don't worry about me or Sookie, our job is to take care of you. Okay?"

She nodded silently, wiping the blood from her face.

"You said you were hungry, would you like me to get you some blood."

"Sure, I mean... That would be very nice, thank you. But lets go downstairs. I feel like some kind of invalid if I have to stay stuck up here all night."

"I think we can do that." He smiled at her, both of them trying their hardest to not worry about what the next days could bring.

They headed downstairs, Jessica finding a comfy spot in the living room, Bill promising that she could pick the movie tonight and they would just relax. He left to get her a glass of blood and in the short time he was gone, Sookie had arrived. She was already sitting next to Jessica with a tote bag beside her, she had pulled out several magazines for them to look at.

"I wasn't sure how you'd be feeling, or if you'd maybe get bored, so I brought some stuff to do. Hi, Bill." She turned her smile on him when he stepped into the room to hand Jessica the glass of blood he'd warmed for her.

"Good evening, Sookie." He stood their awkwardly for a moment before making a decision. "I'll let you two visit."

He retreated to his office, not liking the way Sookie being in his house could affect him. Jessica was his priority, he needed a way to stop the infection before it took hold, a way to cure her, a way to protect her. He sat down at his computer, searching through his messages. _It's in here somewhere_, he thought as he scrolled through his filled inbox. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it yesterday. They might have a chance at this after all.

It took him several phone calls and some pleading, some demanding before Bill finally had a new plan. There was no time to waste. He left the office, finding Sookie and Jessica still on the couch talking and flipping through magazines.

"Jessica, I need you to go upstairs and pack your things for a few nights stay. I'm going to take Sookie home and then we're leaving."

"Leaving? Bill, where are we going?" Both woman turned to face him, surprise on their faces.

"There is a lab near Baton Rouge that has been studying hepatitis V, I have been in touch with several of the scientists there during the past few months. I spoke with them tonight and if we get there, they can run tests on your blood, they have been in need of new samples of infected blood. Though I can't promise anything, they may have luck synthesizing some sort of cure." While small towns like Bon Temps may be on their own, the government was still attempting to salvage some of the larger cities, and continued to fund research labs throughout the US in a race to find a cure or a treatment, some way to stop this epidemic. In working on his book he had been put in contact with Dr. Miller who was heading a team here in Louisiana. If anybody could help Jessica, it would be her.

"A cure? Could they really cure me?"

"I do not know for certain, but it's our best shot, even if they could just slow the progress of this infection."

"Jessica, you have to go. If there is any chance they can help you, you have to take it. If they can find a cure, it could save us all." Sookie reached for Jessica's hand, encouraging her.

"I guess you're right. I don't really have much in the way of other options, do I? I'll go pack." Jessica stood up, hugging Sookie goodbye and then headed up to her room.

"Thank you for coming to spend time with her tonight. It means a lot to Jessica." _It means a lot to me, too_, Bill thought but couldn't bring himself to say. "Time is of the essence, but I would like to make sure you get home safe before we go."

XX

* * *

XX

They had been taking these walks in the dark through the cemetery a lot lately, Sookie mused as they again set off towards her home. She wanted to go with, she'd almost asked if she could go with, but she didn't think it was quite her place. Visiting a sick or injured friend was one thing, coming on what was sort of the 'trip to the hospital' was a little bit more intimate and Sookie didn't feel right asking. She also had her work responsibilities that she couldn't just abandon, but a part of her would be thinking about Jessica the whole time they were gone, she'd be thinking about Bill, too.

She could see Bill's determination to save Jessica in everything he had done, his phone calls and instructions, even the brisk walk that carried her home. His mind was far away from them already, and that was okay, too. Sookie couldn't expect to be the center of his attention when there was so much else going on. Knowing that all of his focus was on Jessica, it caught her by surprise when he stopped her on the porch and aimed all of his intensity squarely at her.

"Sookie, you should call Jason or Tara. You shouldn't stay here alone, not with all of the infected that have been spotted lately."

"Bill, we've been over this. It's fine. I'll be fine as long as I stay inside. And I'm not completely defenseless, you know."

"I know, Sookie, but please, think about it. I won't be here if something should happen, I won't be able to get to you." He reached up then, his hand touching her cheek. "I know things between us are... complicated, but I can't stand the thought of anything happening to you."

He was so sincere, so honest, Sookie could see it in his eyes. She knew she'd be calling Jason as soon as Bill was gone. He was right that she didn't have to take foolish chances just because of her pride.

"Okay. Don't worry about me, just take care of Jessica. And please, let me know as soon as you get back."

"I will. Thank you, Sookie." Before she could say anything else, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, then, without another word he vanished into the night.

Bill had definitely given Sookie some things to think about over the next few days. Most of her thoughts were for Jessica, and her impatience in waiting to hear something from Bill. She had made good on her sort of promise and stayed with Jason for two nights and then spent some time catching up with Tara. It had been good to spend time with Tara, since in between talking about Jessica and the things that were happening in Tara's life, like how she had only heard from Pam fleetingly in the last couple of months, Sookie was also able to talk with her about what was happening with Bill. Tara had seen another side of Bill since her rescue and she stuck to her claim that she could never hate him again. She seemed to actually be quite fond of Bill now, and was fully supportive of whatever Sookie was feeling about him. It gave Sookie one more thing to ponder while she waited for Bill and Jessica to come home. Sookie had come to terms with the caution she needed to use after dark, but she did miss being home and having her space to herself.

Maybe when Bill returned they could talk more seriously about this vampire/human protection thing. Something was happening between them, and slowly Sookie was liking it more and more. Loving him was less and less scary of a thought. Maybe that was foolish, or stupid... dumb Sookie always looking for danger. But she wasn't going to let what the rest of the town thought change her decisions. She never cared before, she wasn't going to start now. Plus, things had really changed around Bon Temps. Vampires and humans were forming all sorts of new connections. Arlene seemed to be falling for the vampire she'd arranged for protection with, Lafayette had several vampires practically fighting over protecting him. Things were definitely not the same as when Sookie had first met Bill. A relationship between them wouldn't face the same scrutiny by the rest of the town as it had the first time around.

The changing atmosphere around town had certainly made her night at work more interesting, watching as vampires mingled amongst the humans. Of course the normal rowdy bar behavior was still happening... it was now just a bit more dangerous, since the disagreements weren't just between drunk humans. Jason and the rest of the sheriff's department were kept pretty busy, but aside from Jessica the plan was working. Infected that came into the area were killed by the healthy vampires before any else could be harmed. So far, there hadn't been another large attack like that first night at Bellefleur's Bar and Grill. My, how things had changed in Sookie's life since that night.

Her shift was just ending when Jason arrived. He was supposed to come to Sookie's tonight with Violet, but the look on his face gave Sookie an idea that things weren't going to go as planned.

"Hey, Sook." Jason said once he reached the bar. "Can you find someone else to stay with you tonight? Andy's got me patrolling tonight after a tip that was called in, but I can't say more 'cause it's police business and all."

That earned Jason a funny look from Sookie. Sure she was curious, but police business was police business, and truthfully, sometimes she knew she was better off not knowing what wacky danger was out there.

"Okay. I'll see what I can do. Hopefully Bill will be back soon, and you won't have to keep worrying about me."

"Alright. Thanks. And hey, I'm sorry about tonight. It's been kinda nice spending all this time together."

"Sure Jason. Be careful out there, okay?"

Sookie watched her brother as he headed back out to his patrol car. She wasn't sure what to do about tonight. She'd already asked too much of her friends. She'd be okay for one night, wouldn't she? She had her light and even her vampire killin' light ball... attacks had been way down.

"Don't do it, cher. It's not worth the risk." The familiar voice said when she turned back towards the bar.

"Sam? What are you doin' here?" She somehow hadn't seen him walk in, but he knew exactly what she'd been contemplating. It had her wondering, not for the first time, if she wasn't always the only one who could read minds.

"I like to stop by now and again, see how my bar's doing in Arlene's hands."

"You can take the man out of the bar, but you can't take the bar out of the man." She smiled at him. It'd been more than a week since they'd last spoken, Sookie needed to get better at that, calling her friends, planning things with them, dinner or a cookout... something.

"There will just always be something special about this place, won't there?"

"You bet." Sookie said, understanding exactly what Sam was saying.

"I mean it though, spending the night alone is way to dangerous."

"Sam, how did you know? You spyin' on me?"

He chuckled, his light eyes near twinkling. "Not quite, I ran into Jason outside. He told me what was going on and I recognized that look on your face when I sat down."

"It's just one night. I'm sure it'll be fine. Plus, I think I've used up all of my friend favors."

"That may be, but not one of us would turn you down if you needed help."

"Thanks, Sam. You know I'd do the same for you."

"I know, though if you're really determined to go home by yourself tonight, maybe you should stop by Bill's on your way."

That caught Sookie's attention. "Bill's? He's gone, he and Jessica aren't back yet."

"I didn't tell you this, but they got back late last night."

"Sam, how do you know?" She said quietly, leaning closer to him, not sure if she should be angry or upset, or nothing at all. Maybe they got in too late to call and Sookie would have a message from Bill when she was done with work.

"I spoke to him last night about a meeting we had scheduled, he was getting ready to bring Jessica back. I don't think things went well at the lab, Bill wasn't his charming self on the phone."

"How do you know about what happened to Jessica?"

"You forget how fast news travels in this town, I heard from Andy about what happened the other night, and I put the rest together myself. She's infected, isn't she?"

"They were supposed find a cure, that's why they've been gone. Sam, I've gotta go. Thanks for telling me." She left her tray on the bar top, thankful her shift was over, or she'd be gettin' an earful from Arlene tomorrow.

She passed Holly on her way to the office and let her know she was heading out. She didn't wait for an answer and kept walking, quickly gathering her things and heading for her car.

She didn't waste time getting to Bill's house. She pulled up outside and then didn't know what to do. She supposed she should knock, but what if he didn't hear it? It used to be that she could just walk right in, but they didn't share that kind of relationship anymore.

She knocked on the door, trying not to get too frustrated that Bill hadn't let her know they were home... Surely he has a lot on his mind, calling her was probably somewhere on the list. She grew impatient when no one answered, so she knocked again, giving it a minute before she turned the handle, finding the door unlocked. She stepped tentatively into the foyer, the lights were lit in both the office and the living room, but Sookie didn't see any sign of anybody.

"Bill? Hello?" She said somewhat quietly, she didn't want to shout. She headed for the stairs and when she was about halfway up, Bill appeared at the top, his face stony.

"Sookie. What are you doing here?" He said without much inflection. He didn't sound angry, but he certainly wasn't happy either.

"I knocked, but maybe you didn't hear?" She came up a couple more steps, his eyes glued to her. "I heard you were back, so I wanted to see how Jessica was doing."

The near non-expression expression on his face shifted as she got closer, she could see his control slipping, telling her everything she needed to know. No cure, maybe no help at all. She was tempted to put her arms around him again, but she had a feeling he wouldn't want it, that he wouldn't want her to see him break down. Sookie could feel her own tears pooling in her eyes, and knew Bill's connection to Jessica was so much stronger than hers. His loss would be a thousand times worse than the loss Sookie would feel if they couldn't find a way to help Jessica.

She stepped past him, touching his shoulder briefly and then went to Jessica's room. She was tucked in the bed, propped up on some pillows. Several empty glasses sat on the nightstand. It was barely past ten o'clock, could those glasses have all been from tonight? Bill had said she would need a lot of blood, but it seemed like so much, even to Sookie.

"Hey, Jess." Sookie said as she stepped into the room, Jessica smiled at her, but it didn't last. She could already see the difference in her and it had only been four days. Black lines crossed some areas of Jessica's porcelain skin, and her eyes weren't as bright as Sookie was used to.

"Sookie. Hi." Jessica's voice was soft.

"How are you feeling?"

"I've been better. It hurts, like my skin is burning... but the doctors said that part only lasts a little while. It's just in the beginning."

"I'm sorry, Jessica. I wish there was something I could do to help. Would a bath make a difference? Or a cool wash cloth on your skin?" Sookie needed to do something, she needed to help somehow.

XX

* * *

XX

Bill watched silently as Sookie visited with Jessica, as she stepped into the bathroom, bringing out a damp towel to see if it would ease Jessica's discomfort. He watched her and he didn't feel quite so angry. He knew she had wanted to know when they got back, but he couldn't bring himself to call. Calling her and telling her that he'd failed was not on the list of things he looked forward to doing. The trip had been extremely disappointing, if not completely useless. He knew it had been a long shot, they'd been working on this for months already without much progress, but he foolishly had held out some hope that it would work.

Jessica's blood may end up being of some use to the scientists, but Bill feared they would not be able to work fast enough to help her. She had grown sicker by the hour once they'd left the house. They had poked Jessica and taken her blood. They had given her some blood to quench her thirst, but Bill could already see that she was growing hungrier.

Bill knew a time would come when Jessica would not be safe for Sookie to be around, he couldn't risk her being attacked or injured by Jessica. Jessica wouldn't want that either. He was confident that Jessica had things under control for now, this stage of the illness had her weak and in pain, but once the pain passed, she would be left with only the need for more blood. While Sookie and Jessica spoke, he took the opportunity to get himself a Tru:Blood from the pantry.

In his worry and desire to conserve what blood he did have, and what was available at the lab, Bill hadn't drank anything in days. It had been easy to ignore his hunger when his attention was focused on Jessica, but now he felt like he was starving. He downed the bottle of blood as he walked back towards his office, not bothering to warm it. He debated grabbing two, but decided that he would save the second bottle for later in the night. He would have to be very deliberate about how he used up the last of his Tru:Blood. There had been lean times in the past, periods when he had been a young vampire living in secret when blood had not always been easy to come by. He could even recall a time when he was human, during the war, when he and his fellow soldiers had truly learned the meaning of hunger. Bill knew he could handle it if it meant giving Jessica a chance.

"Bill?" The soft voice pulled him from his thoughts, the empty bottle of Tru:Blood still in his hand. He turned to find Sookie in the doorway to his office. He set the bottle on his desk and stepped towards her. "She's resting, I think I helped her get a little more comfortable."

"I'm sorry I didn't call."

"It's fine, I know you were going to once you were settled in. Did they find anything?"

He shook his head, pausing before he spoke. "No. They are making progress, and Jessica's blood will be of use for the research, but things are going very slow."

"But there's still a chance, right? These infected vampires have been living longer and longer. Like you said, it's not as fatal as it was in the beginning."

"Maybe, they are working as fast as they can... but... I just don't know." Bill was frustrated, irritated, he was worried and angry. He was probably giving himself and Sookie more false hope.

"Jessica is strong. She will fight this as long as it takes, and I know you will too."

"I appreciate your confidence, and your caring for her."

"Of course, Bill. How could I not? Jessica is like family." Sookie had also stepped closer so they were now face to face. Bill could smell her, he wanted to touch her to reach for her. He had kissed her before he'd left the other night, it had been quick, just a touching of lips. He hadn't planned it, but like most things when it came to Sookie, it just sort of happened. In his urgency to help Jessica, he hadn't waited around for Sookie's response, but in the fleeting moments when he needed a break from his worry for Jessica, his thoughts had gone back to Sookie and the kisses they had shared. "Did the scientists have anything to offer? A way to slow things? A way to ease Jessica's discomfort?" She continued.

"Just that having her drink whenever she's hungry could slow the progression of the infection, but it's hard to tell if it's really helping." Bill wished there was more he could do. Sookie was staring up at him with so much concern on her face and he knew she would do anything she could to help Jessica. He loved her even more because of it.

"How long?"

"How long what?" He asked, not sure what she was really asking.

"How long until you run out of blood?"

"A week, maybe a week and half depending on how fast things progress."

"How many more days could you get if you don't drink any?"

Bill looked away from her. He couldn't answer that question. Well, he could answer it, but it wouldn't change the amount of time Jessica had left. He saw Sookie's glance land on the Tru:Blood bottle sitting on his desk.

"It's not going to buy more days, will it? You're already not drinking any... " She walked over to his desk, picking up the empty bottle before she turned back towards him. "I'm surprised you even have Tru:Blood. I thought they weren't making it anymore."

"They're not. It was left over, from before." He shrugged, it was no big deal. He'd find a way to manage. Bill just wished Sookie would stop looking at him the way she was. She was so focused on him, on taking care of them.

"Drink from me."

"What?" That was not what Bill would have ever expected her to say. "No... It's fine, I'm fine. Really. I've got more Tru:Blood. I can drink that."

"Bill." She said, a no nonsense tone in her voice. "You haven't had real blood in days, have you? We both know that Tru:Blood is a poor substitute for the real thing. You need your strength for Jessica."

"Sookie, I can't." He wanted to say yes, he wanted to taste her, to feel her warmth under him, but he didn't think he could do it and still keep his distance. Drinking from someone else, someone he barely knew, as he'd done plenty of times over the past six months wasn't a big deal. You feed, maybe there's sex, maybe not and the next day it means nothing. With Sookie it would mean too much.

"You have to, Bill. I want you to. Isn't that the deal? You protect me and I feed you?" She stepped another step closer, tilting her head to one side. The expanse of her neck bare and waiting. He couldn't stop his fangs from snapping into place, not with his hunger and his desire for her. He stopped her, his hands on her shoulders... his eyes finding hers.

"If we do this, it's more than just some deal. It means more than that. We won't be able to go back."

She didn't speak, but she held her gaze steady on his, nodding her head yes, giving him permission. Her hands found his waist, holding him as she tilted her head again, offering her neck once more. His eyes left hers for just a moment, settling on the throbbing pulse in her neck. Bill looked at her one more time, not believing what he was about to do. Her eyes were calm, there was no fear in them only something that he wanted to call love.

XX

* * *

XX

Sookie knew this was a huge step, a step they needed to take. Bill needed blood and she needed him to take it from her. She couldn't help Jessica, but she could help him. Once it had dawned on her that he'd been starving himself to save blood for Jessica, the signs were clear. He was even more pale than usual, the slight red tint that always seemed to rim his eyes was even more pronounced. He was hungry, she could see it now, after knowing him so long... so intimately. She had to do this, she wanted to do it. It's what you do for the people you love. She also didn't want to go back, she wanted to move forward... but she wanted that forward to include Bill, she was sure of that now. She closed her eyes as he brought his lips to her neck, his touch was so erotic and so gentle. Her mind was filled with those moments in the past when he had fed from her, when he'd made love to her.

Her hands gripped his shirt as he bit into her neck. It didn't hurt, it was actually the opposite of hurt. His bite felt good as he continued to draw on the wounds he had made on her neck. Bill's arms were around her as he fed, their bodies now pressed together. Sookie could hear soft moans coming from him as he drank, and maybe a few of her own. All too soon, he pulled away. Sookie's breathing was fast, her heart racing in her chest. Neither one of them moved as they stood together in Bill's office. Sookie didn't want to let go, she didn't want to be anywhere else but here with Bill.

He cut his finger, rubbing it over the bite marks on her neck before his fangs disappeared in his mouth. There was tension between them, but not a bad kind of tension. Sookie felt like they were right on the edge of something important. He touched her cheek, the vibrant blue of his eyes on hers and she knew what was coming. She wanted it. As if he were waiting for some silent cue, Bill finally kissed her. His lips were silky and firm against hers. She parted her own lips allowing his tongue to sweep into her mouth as they were both pulled deeper into the kiss. She could taste the slight saltiness of her blood on his mouth, along with a taste that was so uniquely Bill.

Sookie didn't know how much time went by and she didn't care. She was kissing Bill and for the first time in a long time she just felt better. Her hands had found their way into his hair, his arms were around her. She fit against him, the hard planes of his body pressing into hers. Sookie's eyes were still closed, bringing everything else about this kiss into sharp relief. Bill, her Bill who wasn't lost to her, who still loved her- she could feel it. Bill, who needed her as much as she needed him.

She pulled away when she finally needed breath, her eyes still shut, lest this become just a dream, she leaned her head against his chest and held him tightly. They didn't speak for awhile, until Bill loosened his hold on Sookie.

"I... I should probably go check on Jessica." He said, his voice low.

Sookie looked up at him, nodding her head. "I should probably get home, it's late... well, for me anyway."

"Let me take Jessica something to drink, and then I'll see you home." He started towards the door.

"You don't have to do that, Bill. I've got my car. I'll hardly be outside."

He paused, halting them both from walking out of his office. "Sookie, any time outside is too much time. While we have already established that this more than just some deal between us, I'm still going to protect you. It will be easier if you let me. It would actually be easiest if you stayed here with me, but I can see why that might not be the best idea right now."

Sookie knew he was right, a few minutes could still be dangerous. He was also right that her spending the night would be dangerous in a very different way. She wasn't regretting any of what was happening between them, but she needed it to go slower this time. She wasn't sure how, but Bill seemed to understand that.

"Okay, lets go check on Jess one more time and then you can see me home." She put her hand in the crook of his arm, walking with him as he detoured towards the door under the stairs. He didn't hesitate or ask her to wait upstairs, he just let her follow without a word.

Sookie had wondered what was down here, almost afraid to know as she remembered what Eric's basement had been like. She shouldn't have been surprised, of course Bill's basement would be very different from Eric's. They were both so different. Aside from being men and vampires, she didn't think there was much else they could have possibly shared in common. The downstairs was brightly lit. It had some kind of jail cells, but not a single metal collar in sight. There was also an area that held what looked like lab equipment, it appeared to sit unused, some of it covered with tarps. Bill stopped in front of an industrial style stainless steel refrigerator. It was stocked with blood, though Sookie could see that it was a finite amount, especially with the rate Jessica was already drinking it.

She watched as he poured the blood into a glass, putting it in the microwave. "So, Bill. What's with all the equipment?"

"It was used to study blood... fairy blood... back when I was trying to find a way to synthesize it to allow vampires to day walk."

"I'm sorry it didn't work, and that Warlow dying meant you could no longer walk in the sun."

"How did you...?" He sent her a questioning look as the microwave dinged.

"It was in your book, or at least there were enough hints in your book that I put together that Warlow dying is what took away your ability." Sookie hadn't read everything in his book, not yet, but she had read enough. Some of what was written was quite hard to believe. Even Sookie, who had been around for many of the events Bill had described, had thought some of it was exaggeration... but now she was more and more starting to believe that everything he'd written was true. He hadn't mentioned her or fairies, he'd kept the weres and shifters secret as well, but he had talked about a 'special' blood that Sookie knew meant Warlow's.

"It's probably just as well, vampires walking in the daylight... if that ability fell into the wrong hands, it could have been very bad."

"Tell me about it." She said, with a derisive sound, recalling the danger and suffering Warlow had brought into her life. Sookie hadn't seen it at the time, but once he was gone and whatever magic that had bound them dissipated, she was left feeling nothing for him but disgust. All that remained was the realization that he had come into her life mimicking her experience with Bill. The man had been a very poor substitute, that was certain. Even now, she still didn't quite understand what had made her even contemplate what Warlow had been offering, why she had even thought for a moment that there could have been love between them?

"I should take this to Jessica." He said, interrupting her wandering thoughts. He was giving her a strange look that Sookie couldn't quite make sense of.

"Sure. Okay." Sookie headed for the stairs that would lead them back up into the house, Bill following close behind her.

Jessica appeared to be sleeping when they stopped outside her room. Sookie didn't want to disturb her, so she waited while Bill brought the glass of blood to Jessica. Her day was catching up with her, she was definitely ready to head to bed once she got home. After a few minutes, he rejoined her in the hallway.

"She is feeling a little better, she says thank you for helping." His voice was quiet.

"You told her I'd be back tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, she knows." He held out his arm for Sookie, leading her back downstairs. "Jessica is very glad you came tonight... I am as well."

They were both silent on the short drive between their houses. Sookie was lost in thought about the things that had again happened in her life in such a short time, she worried for what would happen to Jessica if they couldn't find a cure. Sookie found herself again on her porch, ready to say goodnight to Bill.

"Sookie." He said, and it was enough to make her knees go weak. His hand on her face, he guided her mouth to his in yet another soul searing kiss. "Thank you."

She nodded her head, searching for what she needed to say. "You'll feel me, right? If something happens?"

"I always feel you... Goodnight, Sookie."

"Goodnight, Bill."

XX

* * *

XX

Bill stopped by Jessica's room one more time before he settled into his own room with a book. He needed something to take his mind off of things, and he wasn't even going to try and do anything business related. His publishers would just have to wait. He had already placed another call to the lab, to see if anything had changed in the day they'd been gone, but the scientist he spoke to had nothing new to tell him. Bill's frustration at feeling so helpless did a number on his ability to concentrate.

He had even gone to the trouble of lighting a fire in the seldom used fireplace in his bedroom. He didn't want to be far from Jessica should she need him, so he thought it best to stay upstairs. He pretended to read, though he mostly ended up watching the flames dance in front of him. He struggled with what he was feeling, knowing that his focus needed to be completely on Jessica, but he kept finding himself thinking of Sookie. Finding comfort in her arms, in the touch of her lips. Was it possible that something good would come of this horrible situation?

Sookie had trusted him to feed from her, she had all but insisted. She had willingly put her life in his hands and clung to him during it. The kiss they had shared was so much more than a kiss. It was filled with promise and hope. It had given Bill reason to think that maybe the things he'd done weren't completely unforgivable after all...

He flipped a few pages into his book, landing somewhere in the middle. It was a story he'd read many times before, one that he'd always found pleasure in. The simple adventure of a boy during a time when life was they way Bill remembered it, before his life had been filled with blood and death.

Bill managed to lose himself in the story for awhile, when sudden screams from the other room had him up and out of his chair in front of the fire. _Jessica._ She was crying out in pain, writhing on her bed as the infection continued to ravage her.

"Shh, shh." He tried to soothe her, sitting next to her on the bed, his hand reaching for hers. She squeezed his hand hard as the pain hit her again. "Jessica, what can I do?"

"It's like my skin is on fire!" She cried, tears running down her cheeks. Bill could have sworn he saw more dark lines traveling across her skin. He had an idea, something that just might help a little. He squeezed her hand in return, touching his lips to her forehead.

"Just hold on, I'll be right back." He sped to her connected bathroom, flipping the faucet on in the bath. Sookie's idea of the damp towels had seemed to soothe her a little bit earlier, maybe a cool soak in the tub would help. He turned the water on high, testing the temperature. He didn't want it to be freezing. Jessica continued to moan in pain and he wished the tub would fill faster.

Bill returned to Jessica's room. Picking her up from the bed, he carried her into the bathroom setting her in the filling tub, pajamas and all. She yelped a little as the cool water settled around her, but after a moment she was able to close her eyes, her body growing much more still. He turned off the tap once the water level was reasonable and settled on the floor next to the bath, leaning against the opposite wall from Jessica.

"Thanks, Bill. This is much better." She said, her eyes still closed.

They sat in silence for awhile, Bill just watching her. His forearm rested on his bent knee as he searched for signs that she was still hurting. He thought she had fallen asleep when she finally opened her eyes to look at him. She looked so young, so vulnerable. He would trade places with her if he could, he wished he could carry the burden of this infection instead of her.

"This was a good idea, I can hardly feel the burning anymore... now it's... it's just like a tingle."

"It was Sookie's idea. But I am glad it is helping you feel better."

"I'll have to thank her tomorrow."

Bill nodded, the quiet settling around them again. The only real sound was the sloshing of the water as Jessica shifted in the bathtub. Once more tonight, Sookie was saving them... and she didn't have to even be here. She had done so much for them, starting with the night she had saved his life. He didn't know what had changed things between them, why after six months of virtually ignoring each other, they were suddenly thrown back together time and again, but he was glad for it.

"Do you think you can fix things between you and Sookie?" She asked tentatively, as though she were treading on dangerous ground.

"I don't know Jess, I'd like to think so but it's going to take time. Why do you ask?"

"Well..." She said after a moment, unable to look him in the eye. "I just... I don't want you to be alone... when I... if I... If we can't fix this. When I'm gone, then you'd be all alone and I don't want you to be alone."

"Jessica," He mustered up his most dad-like tone, reaching for her hand on the side of the tub, his heart hurting as he watched red tears streak down her cheeks again. "You are not going anywhere. I will not let you meet the true death, no matter what it takes."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

Sookie struggled to watch as Jessica grew sicker over the next several days. She would work when she was scheduled and then spend a portion of her evening with Jessica, trying to distract her or entertain her, trying to keep her from losing hope... but Sookie could see changes in her each day, and it was sad but also very scary. The pain seemed to be getting better, though Sookie learned that it would never completely go away. Jessica's hunger for blood continued to grow, so much that Sookie wasn't allowed to be alone with her anymore.

Bill had tried to be subtle about it, lingering nearby during Sookie's visits. Initially Sookie had thought that maybe it had something to do with what was happening between them... though nothing much more had happened, since Jessica's illness was understandably taking center stage. He had fed from her one more time, after she had insisted and she'd received a few more goodnight kisses. They had left her with something to dream about, but anything else would have to wait. Jessica needed to get better first, then Sookie could worry about her love life.

It was Jessica who finally told Sookie the truth. She was the one who had told Bill that she didn't trust herself to be alone with Sookie. She was too hungry, even with a glass of fresh blood in her hand. Jessica had already made one mistake in overestimating her control, she didn't want to risk it again. So they visited together, or Tara and Willa would join Sookie for her visits with Jessica. Sookie was glad they were there, able to offer Jessica more support, able to give Bill a chance to catch his breath, so to speak. While his physical body never changed, Sookie could see the toll this was taking on him. He never left the house for more than the few minutes it took to take her home each night. Sookie wished there was more she could do, for him and for Jessica.

She had done a lot of thinking over the last few days as well, thinking about her life and what she really wanted... What would make her happy after they got through this crisis with Jessica, after the found a way to be safe as a town- something that they seemed well on their way towards thanks to Bill and Sam. Her life was already almost there, her job might not be anything fancy, but she enjoyed it and she was good at it. She was surrounded by friends who cared about her. After everything she had been through with vampires and fairies, and the dark turns her life had taken for awhile, she was starting to feel okay with herself, starting to feel confidence in herself again. Did having a boyfriend... a lover... fit into that life somewhere?

Did Bill fit into that life somewhere? More and more she wanted him to. So much had happened between them, but underneath it all she had still loved him. Her trust in him had grown day by day once they'd finally been forced to spend time together. She could see his sincerity in wanting to make amends, in wanting to find a way to make up for everything that had happened six months ago. Maybe it was a mistake, it didn't feel like one, but Sookie was ready for this, to let him in one last time. She just hoped Bill would feel the same way about her once Jessica had recovered and he didn't have quite so much on his plate.

Sookie hadn't worked today, so instead she had gone shopping and picked up some new books and movies for Jessica, something for her to do since she was basically trapped in the house all the time. Her choices had been pretty slim since the local odds and ends store was running low on stock, but she had managed to find a few new things. Jessica had been happy when her pain improved, since it meant she could move around a lot more comfortably and she didn't have to stay stuck up in her bed all the time. She had likened it to a princess stuck in a tower, both her and Sookie had laughed at that thought. Bill was, or had been king after all... Sookie wasn't sure where that stood anymore, not when the vampire world seemed to be in as much upheaval as the human one.

She arrived at Bill's just after sundown, driving over from Bellefleur's where she'd stopped for a quick dinner, and also to minimize her time outside after dark. There had been a few more scattered reports of infected vampires in the area, but no real attacks for a few days now. Sookie hoped that it meant the plan was working, that they were growing safer in Bon Temps, and in other towns that had instituted a similar plan. Until a treatment or a cure could be found, Jessica and many others would still be in grave danger.

Sookie knocked lightly on the front door, but didn't wait to push the door open. Bill and Jessica should be expecting her, plus there was that whole safety thing. The doors were shut to the living room when Sookie walked in, but Bill's office doors were open. Unfortunately the room was empty. She paused for a moment deciding what to do, since it was unusual for the door to be shut this time of night.

"Hello?" She said again, her knuckles meeting the wood of the closed doors. She shifted the bag over her shoulder and waited. She heard voices and movement. After just a moment, Bill pulled the door open for her.

"Sookie." He said, almost smiling...but she could tell by his eyes that something wasn't right. He stepped back so she could come into the room.

Jessica sat on the couch, a movie or something already playing on the TV. Tears had tracked down her face and she looked absolutely miserable. Sookie noticed the empty glasses that already sat in front of Jessica. It was getting worse. She didn't hesitate. She handed Bill the bag she was carrying and rushed to Jessica's side. She hugged the upset girl, wishing for the thousandth time that she could take it all away somehow. Jessica hugged her back, sobs shaking her for a moment before she went very still, her grip on Sookie stiffened, tightened almost painfully. She heard Jessica then.

"Bill." Jessica said, her voice just above a squeak. "Bill, please. Help me... I... Sookie."

Faster than Sookie could follow Jessica was pulled away from her and Bill was holding her against the wall with Sookie left sitting on the couch in shock.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry," Jessica was saying, more tears falling as Sookie saw the glint of her fangs. Jessica brought a hand up to cover her mouth, closing her eyes tightly. Sookie understood, it was her fault, she had just made things much worse. She stood from the couch hurriedly and left the room. She made sure to pull the door shut tightly behind her. Her own tears hot on her cheeks. She wanted to run, to go outside, to just go home... but she couldn't, she had to make sure Jessica was okay. She went into Bill's office instead, pulling those doors shut behind her, too. She sat down in one of the chairs, her face in her hands and she cried.

Bill found her sometime later, drawing her into his arms. Her tears had already dried, but being in his arms did wonders to soothe her.

"Is she okay?" Sookie finally asked, her face still buried against his chest.

"She is, she's more worried about you. She didn't want to hurt you."

"I know that, Bill. I never thought... she didn't do anything wrong, she didn't hurt me. It's my fault. We knew this could happen, didn't we? That I wouldn't be able to be around her." Sookie paced away from him. "Listen, I should just go. Tell Jessica I'm sorry. Tell her to hang in there. I'll call her tomorrow, okay?"

"I'll walk you."

"It's fine, I've got my car." She tried to wave his offer away... maybe out of habit or some need to feel like she could take care of herself. He didn't say anything, the look he gave her was more than enough. He wasn't letting her go home alone.

XX

* * *

XX

"Is Sookie okay? Was she mad?" Jessica asked as soon as Bill walked back in the door from making sure Sookie got home safe.

"She's fine, Jessica. She's just worried about you. She knows you didn't mean it."

"I just... I was so hungry, and she smelled so good. It was like Andy's daughters all over again."

He put an arm around her, leading her back into the living room. "It's okay. Nobody was hurt, we just know we have to be more careful now, that's all. Sookie said she'll call you tomorrow, since visiting isn't such a good idea."

"You didn't have to rush back home, you know... I would be okay if you left me alone for a little while."

"I am not going to leave you alone like this."

"Bill, you've been cooped up in this house a much as I have, and I'm nearly going crazy... I'm just saying, if you need some time to yourself... some time to stop worrying about me just for a little bit, that's okay."

"Jess, I am your maker, it is my job to worry about you. To take care of you."

"You have taken care of me, you've saved my life so many times, even when you made me, you gave me a life I never could have dreamed of. You need to let someone take care of you, too." She had turned to look at him, her face so serious. She had told him more than once that she was glad he had made her, that her life was so much better because of him. Some days he actually believed it. They would fight through this somehow.

"I'm fine, really. I'm glad we have been able to spend this time together, even if the reason isn't a happy one. Don't spend your energy worrying about me, okay?"

She just nodded, moving towards the couch. "Bill?"

"Yes?"

"I'm still hungry." She looked so sad as she spoke, that Bill could feel it in his chest. He didn't know what else to do, so he did the only thing he could.

"Why don't you go pick out a movie, and I'll get you something more to drink." Bill headed towards the basement, a key in hand for the refrigerator. Jessica's hunger was getting more out of control, and Bill had worried that she'd binge on what blood they had left if he didn't keep things locked up.

By the time he got back upstairs, Jessica had picked out a movie... from the looks of it, some kind of romantic comedy from the bag of stuff Sookie had brought over for her. No matter how he tried to avoid it, it seemed like things in his life always tied back to Sookie in some way. These two women were what was important in his life. He couldn't lose either one. He and Sookie had shared a few stolen moments over the last few days, moments that had carried him through all of the times when he felt like there was no hope. He wouldn't have made it this far without Sookie, she offered him and Jessica so much support, so much love. He could see it in her eyes, he could feel it when they kissed, she loved him. Maybe he didn't deserve it, maybe he never had... but here she was, offering it to him anyway.

Bill settled in next to Jessica, shoulder to shoulder. She rested her head against him as they watched the movie and he was able to pretend for just a little while that things were normal. They'd almost reached the end of the movie when there was another knock at the door. It pushed open before Bill could even get up.

"Hey, How's it going tonight?" Tara said as she and Willa walked into the living room.

"Hey, Tara, Willa." Jessica smiled as she greeted her friends.

"How are you feeling?" Willa asked, coming closer to where they sat on the couch.

"Oh, about the same as yesterday... just hungry all the time."

"Well, we're here now to distract you. You won't believe the things that have been happening in this town lately. Some folks are too stupid to exist." Tara plopped down on the couch next to Jessica, picking up the stack of movies on the table.

"We hung out around the Sheriff's for awhile tonight, it seems like things have been pretty quiet lately. No sign of bad guys." Willa added, pulling up a chair across from them.

"Thanks for checking on them, I know it's not your job. You've got your own humans to protect."

"Hey, this town sticks together, we protect everybody, okay?" Tara was dead serious as she tried to reassure Jessica.

Bill decided it was probably time to make his exit, since Jessica had new guests to keep her company for awhile. He was headed across the hall to his office when Tara stopped him, pulling the doors to the living room shut behind her.

"How's she really doing?" Tara asked.

"The hunger is getting worse, but not as quickly as before. This evening started off a bit rough, but she is doing her best to remain strong."

"Heard anything from those scientist people?"

"Not yet, but I was just about to call. We need them to find something, and soon. I don't know what else to do for her." Bill had been growing more and more frustrated with his inability to do more than just provide Jessica with blood.

"From what I'm seeing, you're doing a whole lot for her. Like a real maker would." Bill didn't miss the bitterness in Tara's voice when she spoke of makers. He knew she still struggled with Pam's absence. From what Bill knew, she had only been back to Louisiana a handful of times in the past six months, Eric had been even more scarce... leaving Tara and Willa without their guidance. He had tried his best to offer them whatever he could, a place to stay when they needed it, information and support, but he knew it wasn't the same.

"They will come back, Tara." He tried to reassure her.

"Sometimes I don't know if I even want them to come back... but other times..." She just shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Helping Jessica is what's important."

"I'm glad you are here to visit with her. She appreciates the company. I will be in my office if you need me, or when you are ready to leave."

"Willa and I were talkin' and we were thinking maybe we could stay here the rest of the night and then for the day... if that's okay. That maybe you might need a break... to take a walk or whatever. We'll take care of Jessica for awhile."

"You are welcome to stay anytime, Tara. I'm sure Jessica would much rather spend the rest of the evening with you and Willa, but I won't be far if she needs me. If Jessica is hungry, the key will be on my desk." He pulled out the small metal key, showing it to Tara. She already knew where the blood was kept, but not that he'd been keeping it locked.

"Let us be the ones to take care of her for a little while. You know she's in good hands."

"Thank you, Tara. I'm going to call the lab now. I will let you know if there is any news."

"Sounds good, Bill"

With a smile from Tara, he headed into his office. One more thing that was vastly different from when they had first met was Bill's relationship with Tara. After she had been made vampire, the dynamic between them had changed, and only grown more amicable.

Bill took a seat at his desk. He punched the numbers on his phone, a number that had been dialed what felt like a hundred times over the last few days. He was grateful that the lab seemed to keep something akin to vampire hours, or at least the doctor he was trying to reach. She always managed to be available, no matter how late he called.

"Yes, this is Bill Compton. I'm calling to speak with Dr. Miller, she's expecting my call." He waited while he was connected to the correct person, hoping that they would have something to offer, anything, really.

"Mr. Compton? This is Patricia, Dr. Miller's assistant. She would like to speak with you, but needs just a moment. Can you hold?"

"Yes, I'll hold." He leaned back in his chair, waiting as some terrible hold music played, knowing that this phone call would probably still end in the disappointment his calls every night ended in. He stood suddenly, fear shooting through him.

"Mr. Compton, I've got some very promising news..." A voice came on the line, but Bill didn't hear it. He was already in the foyer, his phone abandoned on his desk.

"Sookie." He said as what he was feeling hit him full force. She was afraid, something was wrong. He didn't pause, he was just out the front door and into the night, speeding across the cemetery to get to her, to keep her safe.

XX

* * *

XX

Sookie tried to calm herself down, even though her heart was beating practically out of her chest and she could still hear them on her porch. She wasn't sure how many there were, at least two, if not three or four and they were taunting her. Trying to get her to come to the door, trying to get her to come outside. She had been getting ready for bed, already in her pajama pants and a matching tank top when she'd glanced out her bedroom window. She could have sworn she saw movement on the edge of her property. At first her heart had skipped in a good way when she thought maybe it was Bill, coming by to check on her again. But when she looked closer, she felt something much worse than just disappointment.

There had been more than one, and it almost seemed like the first one that stepped out of the woods had known she was there. He had looked right up at her and smiled with his fangs shining in the waning moonlight. Sookie had panicked, fear coursing through her. Now she crept slowly downstairs, trying to block out the sounds they had been making on her porch. They were trying to scare her, playing with her... which maybe could be a good thing, it would give Sookie more time to find her phone, to call for help. Sookie knew they could knock down her door if they really wanted to, though they still wouldn't be able to enter. She also said a little prayer of thanks that she couldn't be glamoured. No, these vampires wouldn't be getting into her house... as long as they didn't come up with a way to force her to come outside, she'd be safe. She also had her light, that would offer her some protection. Last resort, she could even use her super nova light thingy. Losing her light would be better than being dead.

She had left her phone in the kitchen, but they saw her... they followed her. "Yummy, yummy. You sure you don't want to come outside? I can smell you from here." One of them said, rattling the window in the kitchen.

She grabbed the phone and ran back towards the front of the house. She was debating if upstairs or the vampire cubby would be safer when she heard something different outside. The vampires were fighting, she heard one of them yell out and then a familiar splattering sound. Instead of hiding, her curiosity had her moving towards the front door. She pulled the curtain back, screaming when a bloody and snarling vampire face popped up right in front of her. The vampire's expression changed suddenly, going from snarling to surprised and he then melted into a vampire mess in front of Sookie.

Bill. Bill was standing there on the porch, a stake in hand, wearing a familiar dark Henley and jeans. Sookie felt just a moment of stark relief and gratitude that evaporated when she saw it... another vampire, moving very fast behind Bill.

"Bill!" She screamed, pointing over his shoulder. Her hand covered her mouth as she watched almost in slow motion as he turned away from her.

The vampire was fast, but Bill was faster. He had turned in time to grab the approaching vampire by the throat. Bill held him by his throat out away from the porch, pausing just a moment as the vampire said something Sookie couldn't hear. Then she watched as Bill plunged the stake into the other vampire's heart.

She reached for the locks on the door, pulling it open so Bill could come inside. The stake clattered to the floor as Sookie threw herself into his arms once he was over the threshold. She held onto him, so glad that he was there. She kissed him because it felt right. She loved him so much, there was no question in her head or her heart.

His arms were around her as they kissed, Bill stepped farther into the house, his lips still on hers. Somehow he managed to close and lock the front door behind them without breaking their kiss. Sookie was still afraid, even though she knew it was over, even though she was safe in Bill's arms. It had happened so fast, her body hadn't caught up with her brain quite yet.

"Are you okay?" He asked after a moment, his hand on her face, his eyes searching hers. She was feeling better, safer, by the second. She could see so much of what he was feeling in his eyes, the tender way he looked at her had her heart beating fast for a different reason.

"I'm okay, just a little shaken up. They were talking to me, trying to scare me... to lure me to the door."

"It's over, you're safe now." His arms were still around her. Sookie tightened her hold, burying her face in his neck. She loved the way he smelled... like one of those scent memories, it brought back so much from their past... the good things from their past. Despite all of the hurt, all of the wrongs Sookie was certain that the love they had shared had been completely real, the one part of their relationship that hadn't been manipulated by something or someone else. What she was feeling herself and what she felt from Bill couldn't have been faked.

"What did that vampire say to you?" Sookie asked after a moment, the scene replaying in her mind.

"He asked how my progeny was doing." Bill stiffened, anger coloring his voice. "He was the one who infected her."

"Oh, Bill." She said, looking back up at him. She felt for him, for all he had been through in the last couple of weeks, for all of the hurt this vampire had caused. She didn't like to think she was the kind of person who would be glad someone was dead, but she had learned since vampires came out of the coffin that sometimes it was you or them. "I'm glad he's gone for good."

"I share your sentiment."

"Thank you for saving me."

"I promised I would protect you, I meant it."

She could only nod, so many feelings where rolling around inside her as she looked up at his handsome face, into the deep blue of his eyes. Sookie felt like she might burst if she didn't do something about what she was feeling. She and Bill had shared a lot of tender moments since the night of the attack on Bellefleur's Bar & Grill, but they had been dancing around what was really happening between them. Sookie had been waiting for the crisis with Jessica to be over, to know she was getting better before worrying about her relationship with Bill, but Sookie didn't think she could do it anymore. She wanted something solid and sure to lean against, she wanted it for herself and for Bill. If they were together, really together, they would be even stronger for Jessica.

"How's Jessica?" Sookie asked, wishing she could ask Bill to stay... knowing that he had to go.

"She's about the same. Tara and Willa are visiting with her."

"I know you need to get back to her... but could you... do you have time to stay? Just for a little while?"

XX

* * *

XX

Bill wanted to stay. Oh, how he wanted to stay. Feeling her fear, her panic had pushed him to move even faster through the cemetery, his own fear taking hold that he might be too late. He couldn't lose her, he had lost her too many times already. Killing the infected vampires had been almost automatic, it was what needed to be done. He would admit some satisfaction in bringing the true death to the vampire that had hurt Jessica, but it still wouldn't heal her. Holding Sookie safe in his arms eased some of his tension, she offered him comfort that he sorely needed.

The way she looked up at him, asking him to stay... how could he say no? Jessica had been encouraging him to take some time for himself, to trust that she would be okay on her own for a short while. Perhaps this was fate or serendipity or something, that had him here with Sookie just after Jessica had said those things... at a time when he knew that Jessica wasn't alone and in pain without him. He had been given a chance to spend a little more time with the woman he loved and he wasn't going to let it slip by.

He bent his head down, his lips finding hers again in a kiss that wasn't as urgent as the one Sookie had greeted him with, but that held just as much passion. He let her warmth surround him, her touch easing the ache in his soul. He kissed her until she was breathless, knowing that there were things that needed to be said between them. Their relationship had changed greatly in the recent weeks, but Bill still remained uncertain what Sookie was really feeling. He didn't know if she could ever really forgive him, if she could be with him the way he wanted.

"Sookie." He said, his voice low. He looked into the depths of her eyes as he tried to put into words what he was feeling, the things he needed to tell her. He led her to the living room, sitting down next to her on the couch before facing her again. He just watched her for a moment, so beautiful, always so beautiful... Especially in something as simple as pajamas and a pink tank top. "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, or even your trust but... I love you, I need you...I know I've said and done things to make you doubt how I feel about you, but it's the truth, you're it for me. I lost my way, I hurt you and that is something I will regret it until the day I meet the true death. I don't have a right to ask, but I want the chance to try make things right between us."

He could see the tears glistening in her eyes, but they didn't fall, not yet anyway. "It seems like we've had this conversation so many times before, we've both hurt each other so many times before..." She paused, her voice unsteady as she fought back her tears, Bill's hope was fading as one tracked down her cheek. Her hands held his on her lap. "But... I love you, too. It's always been you. We keep saying goodbye, like it's the right thing... but it's never right, it just hurts and makes me feel like I can't live without you."

"I don't want to say goodbye... and living without you, I've done that, it wasn't any good. I can't do it again." Bill hesitated, knowing that he had to put everything out there for Sookie, they would never be normal, but he wanted to try. He wanted a real life with her, even if it was a bit unconventional. "There are things I can never give you, children... a life in the sunlight, but I can give you my love, my life."

"Bill, I don't care about all that... I never cared about it. There are other ways to make families and I can still be in the sunlight, even if I never get to share it with you. Sharing my nights with you, my life with you would be more than worth it." Sookie's tears were falling now, but her face held the hint of a smile. "I know it sounds crazy, but while we've been apart... it was like a part of me was just missing, a part of me that died when I watched you die. I want to feel whole again."

"I've felt that emptiness, Sookie... when you were gone, when I didn't know if you were alive or dead. I'm sorry that you had to feel that way, I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry, too, Bill. I didn't make things any easier for you after what happened. I was too afraid, it hurt too much." Her hold on his hands tightened.

"I don't want you to hurt anymore. Tell me how to fix it, what can I do, Sookie? You've done so much for me and for Jessica. I'll do anything."

"Just be with me. Like we talked about so long ago, lets begin again. We can't erase the past, but we can learn from it and we can move forward. I want to move forward together."

Bill was floored, he had hoped for this chance, he had hoped for Sookie to still love him... but for her to simply say that she wanted to be with him. It was more than he had ever dreamed of. "I told you once that you were my miracle... but I was wrong, you are so much more than that."

"You are more than that for me, too." She shifted, letting go of his hands to wipe the wetness from her face. She took a deep breath and her eyes again met his. "Bill, I want to be yours again... I want you to be mine. I know the timing is terrible, and that you need to get back to Jessica... but I don't want to keep wondering what you're thinking, or where this is headed."

"I'm thinking that I love you, Sookie Stackhouse." He reached a hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, "I'm thinking that you are the piece that has been missing from my life for longer than I can remember. I'm thinking that either I'm dreaming, or once again, you are giving me something that I had thought was lost forever. I'm thinking that I want to do whatever it takes to make you happy."

"I like those thoughts... Those are good thoughts." She smiled, nodding her head.

"They're the truth... I'll only tell you the truth, Sookie. No more secrets, no lies. Anything you want to know, I'll tell you."

"I only have one question tonight."

"Anything, Sookie. I mean it."

"How long can you hold me before you have to go?"

He smiled at her, loving the shy smile she had for him. This was his chance, and he wasn't going to blow it, not this time. He stood up from the couch, offering her a hand. Once she stood, he kissed her again hoping that she could feel all of his love in that kiss.

"Let's go upstairs, and I'll stay until you fall asleep."

She nodded, her hand again holding his. She led him upstairs and into her room. She pulled back the covers while he toed off his boots. He settled into bed with Sookie for the second time in just a few short weeks, but this time Bill didn't hesitate to pull her into his arms. Her head rested on his chest and he kissed the top of her head. They would head into tomorrow together, and Bill knew somehow that everything was going to be okay.

"I love you, Bill." She said softly, her voice already turning sleepy.

"I love you, Sookie. For always."

~ ~ ** ** Happily Ever After ** ** ~ ~

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I am feeling a bit inspired to add an epilogue, so that may be coming eventually. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

**_6 Months Later_**

Bill straightened his bowtie in the mirror one last time, since a look at his watch had him realizing that there was less than ten minutes to go. He still found it hard to believe that he was here. Participating in a fancy church wedding was the last thing he ever expected. After all of the things that had happened in the last year, he was starting to get used to the unexpected. Sam had just stepped out of the room for a moment, leaving Bill alone to wait.

A knock on the door had him turning around to see Sookie poking her head in, a brilliant smile on her face. Seeing the room was empty, she quickly snuck in and shut it behind her. Bill had to admit, she looked absolutely gorgeous. She always looked beautiful to him, but in a fancy dress and with her hair and make up all done up, she looked even more amazing.

"Hi!" She said as she walked over to him, placing a small kiss on his cheek. He supposed she didn't want to mess up her make up with something more, since like always, once they got started... it wasn't easy stop.

"Sookie, I don't think you're supposed to be in here before the ceremony... you're going to get in trouble." He couldn't help but grin at her, loving this naughty side of her.

"Oh, that's just a silly superstition... plus, it's only the bride and groom who aren't supposed to see each other before the wedding."

"You mean I spent the night with Sam and the other guys instead of you because of some superstition that doesn't even apply to me?" He shook his head in mock indignation.

"Oh shush, you know it was important to Sam and Nicole. And I bet you actually enjoyed having a bunch of stinky men in your house instead of being surrounded by the usual beautiful women."

"You know me so well." He said with a grin, pulling her against him and kissing her full on the lips... makeup be damned. "But that still doesn't explain what you're doing in here, Sam will be back any second."

"Nah, he's snuggling that darling little girl of his for a minute, I've got time. I just wanted to see you... I missed you last night."

"I missed you as well." He lifted her left hand to his lips, loving the sight of his ring flashing on her finger. Thanks to the mess of hepatitis V on top of the other struggles between humans and vampires, they were waiting a while longer to start planning their own wedding. Even Vermont had repealed their law that allowed humans and vampires to marry, so all they could do was wait for things to change. Bill wasn't going to wait too much longer though, and they had already discussed having a private non-legal ceremony on their own if they had to, since a piece of paper wasn't what was important to Bill or Sookie.

"Oh... I better go, they're coming." She spoke quickly, reaching up to rub the lipstick off of his lips. With a dazzling smile, she slipped back out the door. Less than a minute later Sam along with Jason and Andy came back into the makeshift dressing room.

"Are you ready for this, Mr. Mayor?" Bill asked, watching as Sam fussed with his hair in the mirror for the twentieth time today.

"Yeah, this waiting has been killing me."

"Well, let's grab Lafayette and get out there, then... Nicole won't have nowhere to go if you're not up front waitin' for her." Jason clapped a hand on Sam's shoulder, heading back towards the door they had just come in through.

Bill actually enjoyed the ceremony, it was very simple and sweet, perfect for Sam and Nicole. Of course Bill did spend most of it staring at Sookie as she stood with the other bridesmaids. Bill had been shocked and honored when Sam had asked him to be his best man. Bill was enjoying the friendship he had found with Sam over the last year, and was very pleased to be counted as one of the shifter's close friends. Given their history, it was yet another thing in the long line of unexpected in Bill's life. He and Sookie had grown quite close with Nicole as well, with her not having family close by. They had already spent a few nights babysitting in the three months since Annabelle had been born.

As the ceremony came to a close, Bill couldn't help but smile to see Jessica in attendance at the church. Her recovery had been difficult, but it had been months now without any sign of the virus. All of his life had changed in that one night. He and Sookie had taken solid steps to repair their relationship... and after he had spent some time enjoying the feel of her in his arms, he had returned home to a very positive message from Baton Rouge. They'd made a huge breakthrough with hepatitis V and wanted to see Jessica again.

Bill had found the science behind the cure quite fascinating, and even more so once it really started working. The researchers had been thinking about the virus all wrong, so a little change in their approach was all it took. Initially they had approached it like any other virus, something that would interact with a normal human immune system... that was the error, since vampires don't have an immune system. Being undead, they had no need for one. While hep V acted like a virus in humans, and could be transmitted like one, it was actually more akin to a parasite in vampires. As it replicated and took hold in an infected vampire's system it would eat away at the vampire on a microscopic level. As the infection worsened, the hunger grew because of the constant state of healing the body was in while trying to undo the damage the virus was causing. Eventually, there would be too much damage and no amount of blood would be capable of maintaining the rate of healing needed to keep an infected vampire alive. Bill was forever grateful that Jessica was healed long before she reached that level of illness.

Once the true mechanism for the infection was determined, a treatment was quickly developed. Jessica served as one of the lead test subjects, suffering through a few setbacks as the treatment evolved, but with Sookie by his side, with both he and Sookie there for Jessica, she had gotten through it. There had been no sign of infection in her blood for almost two months now, and Bill couldn't be more pleased.

Though there was no way to create a vaccine or something similar to prevent the infection, they were getting better and better at treating it, especially in the early stages. Instead of killing the infected, they were being healed. Some even coming in willingly for treatment. The vampire/human protection plan was almost unnecessary by now, which had allowed Sam and Nicole to plan this fall wedding after dark without any concerns. Bill had done several more interviews over the last few months, serving as a spokesman of sorts to spread the word that a treatment was available and working. Sookie had traveled with him on some of those trips, and they had both enjoyed the intimate time together away from the town that held so many memories, good and bad.

The reception was just as beautiful as the ceremony, though Bill found it a little bit more enjoyable, since he could get his hands on Sookie instead of just looking at her. Arlene had kindly lent Sam the use of Bellefleur's for the party, giving it a homey and comfortable feel. Bill had heard from others that Sam had done the same thing for Arlene and Terry's wedding. With more than a year gone by since Terry's death, Bill did think it seemed Arlene and her children were doing quite well. The vampire who had agreed to protect her and her family during the crisis was still present in her life, and had very clearly changed her opinion on vampires. Arlene had been unexpectedly enthusiastic when Sookie shared the news of their engagement. As the party went on, Bill loved being able to dance with Sookie surrounded by friends and the festive but familiar atmosphere. He'd love anything that included spending time with Sookie, but this was especially nice.

There were a lot more vampires in attendance than one would have ever expected, but Bon temps would be forever changed when it came to accepting vampires into every day life. Even Andy had come some distance in how he felt about Bill... and Adilyn had pushed for the chance to visit with Jessica during her recovery. It hadn't been easy, since Andy had been dead set against it, but apparently she had kept asking and asking, even calling on Sookie to help her convince her dad she'd be safe. They had waited until Jessica was doing much better, until she could be around Sookie without even a hint of losing control and then Adilyn had come for a short and well supervised visit.

She and Jessica shared very much in common, despite having natures that were polar opposites... but they both were young and inexperienced, they had both grown up very quickly due to some difficult circumstance. Bill was curious to see how things would continue to evolve between their families, it was quite a small town, after all.

The more Bill thought about things, he realized just how much his life had been continually getting better in the last six months. Starting with Sookie. Loving her, being loved by her was all he had needed, but he'd been gifted with so much. With Jessica making progress in her healing, he and Sookie had been given the chance to focus on each other. They'd talked and cried and made love, a step in their relationship that had meant so much to Bill, and to Sookie, he hoped. He'd been able to explain as best he could the things that had really happened, why he had made some of the choices he'd made. She'd shared with him what she'd endured while they'd been apart, the discoveries that had shaken everything she believed in time and again. It had brought them closer and renewed their love in a way that Bill didn't think would have happened when they'd been together before.

On that night almost two months ago, when they'd received the final word that Jessica's tests confirmed that she was no longer infected in any way, they had celebrated. It was then, after Jessica had gone to bed, that Bill had walked Sookie home and asked her, under the shining moonlight, to be his wife. She had not hesitated, she had not questioned... she'd answered him with a simple and beautiful 'Yes' making him happier than he could have ever thought possible. He couldn't help but think of that night as they celebrated Sam's marriage. He could almost picture Sookie as a bride, as his wife. She would be his and he would be hers, and nothing would be able to hurt them, not when they were together.

Alcide had paid a visit to Sookie shortly after she and Bill had rekindled their relationship. Bill had not been happy about it at the time, but he knew it was important that he trust Sookie. They had talked about her relationship with Alcide, why it ended, why it had been doomed to fail. He knew that her love was for him only and whatever she needed to talk to Alcide about wasn't going to change that. Of course he didn't have much choice, not when Sookie was set on doing something. In the end, Sookie had seemed to feel better afterwards, achieving some closure that had been missing and even offering to help Alcide find a better way to keep the pack safe from the infected. Sookie never ceased to amaze and surprise Bill. He loved her even more for it.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Sookie's voice cut through his musings, bringing a smile to his face.

"I thought you liked not knowing what I'm thinking." He repeated the familiar words back to her, punctuating them with a soft kiss. Bill had leaned against the bar, watching as Sookie danced with Sam. In his wandering thoughts about the past, he hadn't realized when the song had come to an end, freeing up Sookie to dance with him again. He pulled her into his arms, twirling her around to the more rapid beat of the new song. Now that Sam no longer owned the bar, the ban on dancing had been lifted and Arlene had celebrated by installing a new sound system.

Sookie was back in his arms, laughing a moment before her face grew more serious. "You were looking pretty lost in thought back there, something on your mind?" Thanks to his vampire hearing, Sookie hadn't worried about him not being able to understand her over the music.

"Not really," He said, his mouth close to her ear. "I was just thinking about how much had changed in the last few months... how lucky I am to have someone like you."

He watched as her eyes got all soft and lovey as she looked up at him. Bill kind of loved that he could have that effect on her, that she loved him as much as he loved her. She kissed him again, a smile on her face. "Willa is heading out shortly, to go open Fangtasia for the night. She wanted to talk to you first." Sookie nodded her head towards the area by the front door where Tara and Willa were talking with Arlene.

He nodded and spun Sookie away from him and into Jason's arms. It had taken some time, but Jason, too had come around to Bill and Sookie as a couple. It had been difficult at first, with Jessica sick and the town frequently under attack. The vampire Jason had been seeing, the one who had been protecting him, had met the true death during another attack by the infected. Sookie had been worried for Jason, since he had struggled quite a bit with the loss, but Sookie did seem to think that part of Jason had been somehow relieved after Violet had died. Bill had done his best to help Sookie support Jason, and to keep them both safe until the infection was brought under control. Now that more than four months had passed, Jason seemed to be doing much better. He'd even brought a date to Sam's wedding. A human date, and one that Sookie really seemed to like. Bill had only met her in passing over the last few weeks, but she didn't seem like Jason's usual type, she seemed smarter than that... and in both Bill and Sookie's opinion, that was a good thing.

Bill left Sookie with a smile and approached Tara, Willa and Arlene. "Ladies, may I say that you all look very lovely this evening."

"Oh, you always are such a charmer, aren't you?" Arlene laughed, patting him on the shoulder before she moved on to talk to some others. It was obvious she'd had a few drinks... though Bill thought some of her exuberance was just because of the party.

"Are you leaving?" He asked, turning his attention to Willa.

"Yeah, It's time to get to work." She said with a smile. Bill knew she meant it. She and Tara had taken it upon themselves to re-open Fangtasia about a month ago. With the hep V threat fading fast, and the vampire community trying to regain it's footing as mainstreamers, the vampire friendly gathering place was quite popular. "Tara gets to stay and party. She has all the fun." Willa pretend pouted, which earned a smile from both Bill and Tara.

"What can I say, I'm older... I get to stay out later."

Bill had enjoyed watching Willa and Tara grow as vampires, as family... watching them find a place with the people of Bon Temps as he had. He didn't miss Tara's stealth disappearing act, leaving him alone with Willa, and making him wonder just what was going on. They'd never felt the need to always check in with him before, even if they sometimes kept him up to date on what they were up to. They weren't really alone, since the bar was still quite packed with people enjoying the reception, but Bill knew something was up.

"So anyway, I'm going to head out. It was a nice party." She reached for Bill, giving him a hug. "Eric's back." She said quietly in his ear.

Now it all made sense. "When?"

"Just last night. I think for good this time." She let go, surprising Bill with the concern in her eyes. He's the one who should be concerned for her, not the other way around. Eric's absence had been difficult on Willa, though he had been very impressed with her ability to persevere. Eric's brief returns in the last six months made it much harder on her when he and Pam again left for parts unknown. If he was back for good, maybe it would be a good thing for Willa, especially if Eric had finally managed to come to terms with what had happened to his vampire sister.

Eric had stopped by Bill's house during one of his first visits back to Louisiana. To say Bill had been surprised was quite the understatement. Eric's anger had cooled some, but so had any concept of friendship between them. He had been formal in his reasoning for stopping by, curious as to the current state of vampire affairs, and asking if Bill remained king. While Bill still held the title, and remained involved in the vampire political world, things were not quite as they were before. Bill shared this with Eric, in addition to what was happening with Hepatitis V, but Eric hadn't much to say beyond a biting comment about how Bill was doing any and everything to save his own progeny, yet let Nora die without a second thought. Bill hadn't even tried to argue with the older vampire... Bill knew he would never see that Bill had done all he could to save Nora, there just hadn't been enough time.

"I'm glad for you. But I appreciate the warning." He smiled at her, hoping she could tell that he meant it. Bill knew Eric could always choose to try and cause trouble, but he wasn't going to let it work this time, especially not when it came to Sookie. Eric had cost him so much, yet they had also forged a bond during their time with the Authority. Bill would prefer to deal with Eric on those terms instead of as an adversary, so it would be up to Eric to decide what happens next. Either way, Bill would be prepared and deal with whatever came his way.

"Have a good night, Bill."

"You too, Willa. We'll come by Fangtasia again soon if we don't see you at the house before that."

He watched as she headed out the door, waving at Tara on her way out. He searched the room with his eyes, finally landing on Sookie. As though she could feel him watching her, she turned, meeting his gaze with a smile. He tilted his head towards the door, silently asking her to join him outside for a moment. She nodded, turning back to excuse herself from her friends. Bill stepped through the doors and out into the fall air, waiting for Sookie. He needed to tell her what Willa had shared. Bill wasn't expecting it to mean much, but Sookie still needed to know. He also wanted to spend a few minutes alone with her, things had been going non stop since that fleeting kiss before the ceremony started and it had left him wanting all night.

"Everything okay?" Sookie asked quietly as she came to a halt next to Bill.

"I think so." He put his arm around her, walking a short distance from the bar, giving them some sense privacy. "Willa wanted to let me know that Eric is back. She thinks he's going to stay this time."

"Oh. Well, I guess that's good, I mean for her, right? And that should mean Pam is back, too. Tara has been missing her, even though she's still pissed that Pam has been gone." She still had that smile on her face, stopping to look up at him, to put her arms around his neck.

"Yes, it is likely that Pam has returned as well."

She paused, giving him a curious look, her eyes searching his. "Is something wrong?"

"No. I just thought you should know. And... I wanted an excuse to get you alone." He grinned at her, pulling her body flush against his before his lips met hers.

"Mmm... I like being alone with you." She said, minutes later when they finally broke the kiss.

"I love you, Sookie. I am looking forward to the day when this is our wedding celebration. When you and I become husband and wife."

"I can't wait for that day, either. Husband... this is my husband, Bill. I like the sound of that."

"My wife, Sookie... that does have a nice ring to it." He held her tighter, seeing their future laid out in front of them. She let out a big sigh, leaning her head against him.

"They're never going to pass that law, are they?"

"Someday they will... but it's going to take time." He rubbed a hand up her back, loving the feel of the soft material of her dress as it changed to bare skin.

"I don't want to wait." Bill didn't want to wait either, he loved Sookie with everything he was, he would always love her. He had known from the day they met that she was going to change his life, and he knew that he would never feel this way about anyone else. She was his and he was hers. He released his hold on her, instead putting a small space between them so he could hold both her hands.

Looking into the dark pools of her eyes, under the glow of the moon and a neon sign, he spoke. "I Bill Compton take you, Sookie Stackhouse, to be my wife. I promise to love you and honor you, to always be honest with you. I devote myself to you, and give you everything that I am for all the days of my life."

He didn't know if it was the right thing, but it felt right. Law or no law, they would live as husband and wife until they could get the piece of paper to make it official in the eyes of the state. But really, all that mattered was what was in their hearts. He could see the sheen of tears in her eyes, her smile the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"I Sookie Stackhouse take you, Bill Compton, to be my husband. I promise to love you and cherish you... to trust you. I devote myself to you, and am yours, completely, for all the days of my life."

He reached for her then, his hands on her face, guiding her lips to his in a gentle kiss... well, it started gentle, and quickly ignited into something much more. Her arms went around him as the kiss deepened, as Bill's need for her grew almost uncontrollable.

"I love you." Bill's word were soft, as he tried to rein in his desires. His heart felt light in his chest. He had already counted himself as very lucky on this night, but now, he felt even more so.

"I love you, too."

"Shall we go say our goodnights, and then head home, wife?"

"I think that is a very lovely idea, husband." She took his hand and they both turned back towards the bar. She paused after a few steps, looking up at him with a very serious expression. "You know we do still have to have a party for us, right?"

"Of course, sweetheart, though I was already thinking about the honeymoon." He couldn't stop smiling, even if he tried. "Whatever you desire, it's yours."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Any comments or feedback are greatly appreciated! Onward to S7!**


End file.
